The Sky Is Grey
by Miss Katara x
Summary: Prince Zuko and the crew rescue a drowning girl onto their ship. Despite their conflicts they travel to the North Pole, which has been untouched by the Fire Nation for years. Together they embark on a mission for the war, destiny and eachother. ZUTARA :3
1. Un

The Sky is Grey

A Fanfiction by Miss Katara x 

At first it was a haze of murkiness and confusion, the dark setting of dusk mixed in with the bitter coldness. He drew a sharp breath. Saltwater burned in his mouth; he couldn't quite remember what he'd just done. Or what it had meant._ You really have to work on impulsiveness, Zuzu._

"My Lord, the girl, what shall we do with her?"

Zuko gasped for breath and rolled off the girl whom he had just rescued, her warmth left his abdomen like a fast, unpleasant pain. He struggled to force himself up and when Jee offered his assistance he was snarled at. The prince snorted fire and glanced deeply at his right hand man.

"Put her in my chambers, Lieutenant. This is a matter for discussion in the morning, send in Korin to check her over" he barked sharply, holding his gaze.

Zuko paused to examine the girl lying on the deck of his ship, as he glanced down multiple drops of stinging sea water dripped off his bangs. She was so young, but definitely Water Tribe, there was no doubt. As he drew his attention back to Jee again, his small but faithful crew were staring at him, mouths agape with wide curiosity in their eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, I gave you an order, Lieutenant!" he exclaimed gruffly. "I am the captain, I ask you to obey me-Isn't that what you signed up for?"

The crew stood in stony silence and guilt hit him like bombshell, when he remembered that everyone here were outcasts too, forced on this mission. Outcasts like him.

"I'm sorry…," he began.

"My lord, my only concern is your safety, I hope you know the consequences of this situation," Began Jee," I just…well, your bed, sir…"

Zuko shook his head harshly, flicking salty water in various directions. Jee was a good man, worthy of trust and a faithful lieutenant, however his inability to be decisive was always his downfall. When had he ever questioned the Prince's decisions?

"I'm fully aware of what tasks I am undertaking, but did I not say we would discuss this in the morning?" he shouted. He _was_ worried but he pushed those dark thoughts out of his mind, besides he was tired and getting cold just standing there. _Don't think, just act._

Jee flinched, though Zuko knew that Jee was used to his captain's temper by now. "As you wish sir. I will set up the chambers, are you capable of carrying her?"

_They're afraid of her, aren't they? That's why the crew are keeping their distance and scrutinising my actions. That why they're leaving her to me. Dear Agni, why did I save her?_

It was like a reality check had just sunk in. He gulped. "Of course, I carried her onto the ship didn't I?"

A very perverse part of his brain wondered why he was placing her in his chambers. _To keep her safe of course, to stop the crew injuring her._

"See that someone of the crew consults my uncle, I want his presence,"

"Yes, my lord, Kasumi?"

"That shall wait" he almost smirked as he imagined the reaction.

The crew dispersed and Zuko prepared to lift her. He scooped her up-she was quite light but the clothes she wore were saturated with water and dragged her down, her unconscious frame seemed to sink into his chest as if he were a bed. He found himself enjoying her warmth. He was abruptly aware of his lack of clothing; just a loose pair of trousers and undergarments, noted that they were soaking. His dripping bangs poured onto her blue kimono and unconsciously he held her close. She was like fire; warm and alive in his possession.

"My lord, through here," a boy appeared from the ships main headquarters. A boy only just a month or two his senior, beckoned him inside. His name was Ty; he used to play catch with him.

Zuko followed hastily through the corridor; the warm embraced him like a heat wave.

Halfway through, he was stopped. Another girl appeared from her chambers.

"Zuko? What in Agni's name?"

He groaned. "Kasumi, a little busy," he stated gruffly.

"Sorry but…shit is that a…"

"Yeah,"

She flinched, her eyes flashing. He gave her a long hard look and she stepped aside. She was quick to follow him.

"Zuko, you know you can't keep her. I don't care what your ridiculous motive is this time, but you can't just take someone,"

"I didn't take her, I rescued her,"

"That's your excuse; I bet you raided her village because of rumours about the Avatar,"

He snorted fire. _I know, Kasumi, yes it's stupid, yes it's crazy. B__ut I couldn't just let her die,_

"It's stupid, Zuko and its crazy…"

"Kas, shut it,"

"Zuko,"

"I mean it,"

She quietened after that and Zuko reached his room, entering cautiously. Almost all of the crew had assembled; they all stared at him- large eyes locked on his golden ones.

"I didn't ask for you all to be here," he said "Don't you have anywhere better to be?"

"I don't think they're gonna go anywhere, Zuko, they all think you've lost the plot," Kasumi said from behind Iroh.

Zuko ignored her," Where is Korin?"

"Here, my Lord,"

The ship's old healer stepped into the room she took a look at the girl and gasped, "Oh my Sages, Is that a Water Tribe girl?"

_No, she's most definitely Fire Nation; I think it's the tanned skin and blue clothes that give it away._

Zuko lay her down and Korin began her examination, for some strange reason he felt like that 8 year old boy again, when he waited anxiously to hear the news of his grandmother, Lady Ihla's death, or when Lu Ten died. He glanced at Iroh and he had only a look of concern and worry, which he was sure, mirrored his own.

_Please don't let her die, not after all I've done to rescue her. She's so young._

Finally, "She is fine, she must have been unconscious from being underwater for so long, but it's not a case of drowning, it was more of the shock of the coldness that caused her to collapse,"

The tight knotting on his chest was released.

"She was very lucky that his highness was there to rescue her, don't you think?" It was lieutenant Jee who broke the silence.

_Azula was born lucky, I was lucky to be born._

Zuko flinched, his lower jaw tightened. "Dismissed Jee," _I can't take this._

Jee looked partly hurt, but bowed and excused himself, the crew followed in suit.

"Prince Zuko…" Iroh began.

"Not you," he but in, "I want…I need you to stay,"

There was a long meaningful stare between both Uncle and Nephew, gold on gold. He broke away first.

"And you, Korin and…. I must be mad but Kasumi I want you to stay too," he continued.

"You are mad," she stated. "But I'm staying; I'm staying until the cannibal wakes up,"

"Kasumi!" he barked.

"What? The whole crew's thinking it; you think you can just do something like this, Zuko. Everyone knows that they're brutal savages who eat each other, that's why I'm gonna be here to kill her if she tries anything," Kasumi finished with a long breath.

Zuko shook, partly from anger also from the terrified feeling forming inside his gut. _What have I done? Is she right?_

"Quite the contrary, actually Miss Kasumi. The Water Tribe may be very exotic to us, but they are a grand society which immense knowledge that us Fire Nation will never know of," Iroh explained.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Well I still think she's a cannibal,"

Fire flamed in Zuko's fists. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her round to look at the girl.

"Tell me Kasumi, _Does that look like a brutal savage to you?" _

She flinched, but then shook him off. "Grow up Zuko, I was only teasing,"

She whipped a folding fan out of her small obi and began fanning herself, turning red from humiliation. He hung his head.

_Nice one Zuzu, shout at your only friend, why don't you?_

"Look, Kas-I'm sorry okay," he began.

"Don't bother, Zuzu, I'm used to your tantrums, I'm gonna have a shower, and if anything happens inform me,"

"Not when you're in the shower I'm not,"

She shot him a look but she managed a smile at him and left.

Iroh sighed. "I remember the time when we all thought you two were going to be married," Zuko made a disgusted face. "Never." He stated.

Kasumi was really his only friend though, they met through school and her being the royal healer's daughter (Korin) she was able to share lessons with both Zuko and Azula. Her black hair was unruly, but dead straight and she would always be a rebel. She was also very stereotypical and pretty much failed all her subjects. Her politeness was appalling, her mother was considering giving her ladylike lessons whilst her time accompanying the crew on Zuko's banishment. But Zuko insisted that they wouldn't have the time.

It was funny that back then he thought that his search for the Avatar would be new action every day, he'd wake up and there would be danger or maybe a new clue and it would be down to him alone to piece together the evidence to navigate his whereabouts. But in reality it was just a matter of waiting, there was occasionally a new place they'd stop off at and investigate. ("Hey look, they said the Avatar was sighted here 120 years ago…" or "No Uncle, we're NOT stopping at the market again,")  
>Iroh tapped him on the shoulder and excused himself, he paused at the doorway."You should get to bed too, Zuko, a man needs his rest,"<p>

"I will, Uncle,"

"She's a beautiful girl,"

Zuko shot his Uncle a look, "Let's be serious, here,"

"And I am, she is beautiful." And he left.

He turned his back and ran his fingers through his hair, groaning.

_Calm before the storm._

Zuko decided to use his solitude as a time to examine the girl himself, he had nowhere to go-she was in his bed. She was curled up on her side, both hands reaching out, fingers curled. Her skin was striking against the pale sheets but so smooth.

Hesitantly he reached out and lifted her head. _Dammit, she's Water Tribe all right._ He found himself foolish for actually clinging onto that piece of hope that she wasn't Water Tribe. She stirred in her unconsciousness, he froze.

Her brown curls were soaked from the seawater; beads of water kept dripping onto the sheets, making a damp patch where she lay. Her jaw was pointed and angular, he found himself liking it. Lifting it up he saw that on her neck she wore an exotic pendant, carved into some sort of metallic material. _Well that's pretty, I guess the Water Tribe don't just wear furry pelts and ugly parkas._

Her kimono was slightly ripped, dark blue with a striking white obi. He began to check her pockets, searching for weapons.

_This girl isn't a warrior, she's a helpless child without the knowledge to know that falling in Southern Waters will kill you._

His fingers found something; a water pouch and another necklace.

A Water Pouch….

_Wouldn't that mean?_

Zuko swore. "Dear Agni, what have I done?" he whispered.

Trembling he kept the pouch, dropped the necklace and turned to the door, he would tell Uncle, he'd know what to do. Already a plan was forming in his head, a plan involving metal bars and investigation.

"Give it back."

He spun, fire already drawn. There to face a piercing pair of blue eyes.

_**Authors Note: Heyyy :3**_

_**I'm back with another shot at story, I wanted to make it original and add my own fanon characters, I hope you like them xx Also I wanted to include a lot of Lt Jee-he's actually awesome and Zuko and him are good friends. This kind of takes place before and after the first episode, definitely in Season 1, however Zuko isn't as stupid, he still has ambition and angst, but he's a lot more experienced. I hope you like it. **_

_**I'm not really expecting reviews on the first chapter, but if I did I would be actually over the moon.**_

_**Long Live Zutara 3**_


	2. Deux

(A/N ) I was actually amazed that people reviewed on such a short first chapter, it was mainly a prologue, just to set the scene a little but I was thrilled to see such nice comments. I really appreciate it so THANK YOU! Anyway I would love to hear your views on Kasumi; she is a creation from my sister and me, filling in for a mixture of Toph and Suki in order to make up for the ladies absence. Thanks, MKX

Zuko froze, his face began to seize up in a painful manner and his scar seemed bloated and uncomfortable. _This couldn't be happening_.

Those eyes, those deep, cerulean eyes. Never before had he seen blue before. He was stunned that she could actually speak to him and he could understand, she was so articulate for a girl of her position. So much so that she could match the standards of a Fire Nation girl her age, unnoticed. He stood up tall, flicking his bangs out of his vision, fire still drawn-flickering in his possession, with the other hand he moved the pouch further away. _Under no circumstances should she get that pouch. _Sweat dripped down his face. _Dammit say something, look smart, sophisticated. _

"I see no reason to, Peasant," he replied, hands trembling, jaw held high. _Was that the right thing to say? Damn the impulsiveness. Man I sound like a Jerk._

Her eyes narrowed, she jerked forward and snarled. "I want it back," she stated clearly, raising her head to his level. She was still sitting on the bed; duvet and quilts lay discarded around her. She looked wild and dangerous. _Dear Sages, what have I done? This was a mistake._

"I'm sorry, but you are not entitled to anything, yet," he replied coolly.

Unexpectedly she threw herself out of his bed. "What do you mean, _yet?" _she shouted "It's mine, it's not yours. It's MINE, and I want it back!"

There was something about her tone that reminded him of Azula. It was her superiority and confidence for sure. He'd never fought a water bender before. _I guess there's always a first. Besides she's smaller than me, I can take her with brute force if I have to._

"Are you deaf, Peasant? Do you think I'm stupid? You're dangerous with it,"

"You know nothing about me," she replied, shrilled and high.

"I know all about you," he replied with the same flat tone. _I know nothing about you._

"No you don't!" she cried and with that drew a strange motion in front of her eyes and beads of water appeared from the air. _How is that even possible? Air is a completely different element…_

She threw them at him in small ice daggers, one cut his bare arm-seeing as he was still shirtless and he dropped the pouch in shock.

Then she lunged forward, snatching the pouch and making a beeline for the deck. Zuko stood there in shock and then reality hit him hard and he followed, close on her trail. _She's heading for the deck, she'll be surrounded by water, and I can't win this alone._

"KASUMI!" he screamed banging on the walls as he ran along the corridors. "GOD-DAMNIT GET OUT THE SHOWER!" "UNCLE!", "LUITENANT! SOMEONE, I NEED HELP"

Almost at once Jee ran into the corridors, "Sir," he saluted, running along with him

"She going to run, Jee, she's heading for the deck, she'll destroy everything..." he ran out of breath and clutched his side, "Waterbender…" he managed.

Jee froze, he knew what to do. "I'll ring the bell,"

The girl had reached the deck- he could hear her laboured steps above him. _How is she in any condition to fight? She just recovered from drowning._

There was a scream from round the corner. A girl's scream. His blood went cold. _Kas, please no._

Skidding round the corner he crashed into a startled Kasumi, wide eyed and breathless. "Zuko, thank the Sages, What's going on?"

He was thankful that she wasn't dripping wet and draped in a shower towel.

"We got a Waterbender, loose on the ship." He managed bluntly, he turned to her. "She's armed and dangerous,"

Kasumi froze, for a minute Zuko thought she would be oblivious if someone stuck a bomb in her face, but after a few tense moments she snapped back to reality. "Well we better capture her before she sticks her chopsticks up my arse,"

Zuko almost laughed. _Thank God for Kasumi._

His brief happiness came to a pause when a loud wailing erupted in his head. He kept running but then realised that it was the siren that Jee had started to alert the crew.

_It's time to be brave, Zuko._

Iroh tapped him on the shoulder, one hand clutching his side in struggle to catch up with the sprinting Prince. "Prince Zuko…" he began.

Zuko gave him a firm nod as if to say "You know what to do, I trust you," and then he was gone, left behind as he turned a sharp corner. _You have to breathe Zuko, In and out. Uncle will take care of everything. _He muttered a quick prayer to protect the crew, because under all their perverse behaviour and mismatched personalities, they were loyal and brave.

He sprinted straight out of the door leading to the deck. It was on its hinges and swaying in the dawn breeze._ Wasn't only a few minutes ago, when I carried a helpless, little girl through this door?_ He could almost hear his Uncle-"Don't judge women by their appearance, Nephew. It's a common mistake that we Men make," Then following this there was a "Damn right!" from Kasumi.

The steel decking of the ship was lighted by a few torches and the early morning sunrise, there were shadows littered all over the place-perfect hiding places for a girl like her. _Take a deep breath Zuko, use the ship to your advantage, it's a battlefield now._

But then there was no air and there was a viper snap on his back, stinging and painful like a like a rash from a poison Jade plant. His body was moving before his mind could adjust, swinging an arm above his head and executing a kick in his behind direction. There was a crash and he spun round. He could make out her silhouette behind a sudden wall of water. _Dammit, she's fast and she knows what she's doing._

He knew it would be pretty futile, but he fired some blows against the waterwall to show that he was still alive and kicking._ You can't knock me down, just like that, Peasant._

He couldn't see her now; she kept bending more and more water onto the ship to mask her position, to _disguise_ her next move. _Anymore water and we're all gonna sink._

On impulse he made a run through the water, not knowing what he would find on the other side. It poured down heavy on his back and to his chagrin; he was knocked to the floor.

There was a metallic taste in his mouth as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes stung as he once again searched the ship for the Waterbender.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you,"

He blinked and she was right there, right _there_ in front of him, he water levitating around her, ready to obey her command. Strangely his first thought wasn't- _I'M GONNA DIE _–instead he was in slight awe of how wildly dangerous and menacing the girl looked. "I'm smart enough, not to," he replied. There was something about this girl that made his heart hammer from fear but also relax from the amazement of her.

"Just listen to me," she began. He voice was clear, and she used no accent or dialect. "Whoever you are or whatever you want. You will NOT take me away," she raised her chin. "I'm not like any other bender, if you hand me over to the Fire Nation now…then you'll regret it,"

There was a slight falter in her words, her voice was breaking. _Wait a second._

He thought back to her attacks, they haven't really injured anyone, she's just defending herself. Her demands are desperate, almost like she knew that _he _could defeat _her._

_She's scared._

He almost slapped his forehead for his stupidity. She may be skilled, but she's not some sort of Physco terrorist. _How to approach this now, ZuZu?_

"I'm…Were not going to take you anywhere," he replied, surprised at how small his voice had gotten.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you're afraid, there's a crew of us and one of you,"

"I can take you all," she took a step forward.

"Oh really, I'd like to see you do your worst, "he mimicked her movement.

She snarled. "If you think, I'm just a helpless little girl, I'm not." She stated.

He snorted. _Might as well do some taunting whilst I'm superior. Besides she wrecked my ship, she needs to get what she deserves. _"What'cha gonna do, Sweetness, splash me?"

In an instant she bent the water into ice and rammed his neck against a nearby pillar.

He gasped for breath; it was painful-he felt like his lungs would burst. He didn't think about anything he should have said this time, it was definitely the "I'M GONNA DIE," feeling that occupied his thoughts.

"Please," he managed, choking. "Stop, I'm not…."

"What? A splash of water too much for you," she taunted.

"I just…" Zuko stopped; he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he saw stars. _This is it, Uncle, forgive me. I'm sorry for failing you, Father._

"I'M SORRY, HONEY, BUT HE AIN'T ON THE MENU TONIGHT!"

Zuko whirled just in time to see Kasumi thwack the girl over the head with a large metal frying pan.

Instantly, the viper grip on his neck was released. Air filled his lungs,_ since when had breathing felt this good?_

"Well thank Agni for Kasumi, huh," she remarked, staring down at a semi-conscious Water Tribe girl and an almost-strangled Prince.

She lent him a hand; he took it and brushed himself off. Jee and the crew were beginning to emerge from they're hiding places, his Uncle close behind. His mouth fell agape. _Cowards! They were there all this time, whilst I was getting strangled…by ICE! _

Iroh shrugged, sheepishly. "I guess we were waiting for the right moment to attack,"

Zuko stared long and hard at him, he raised his good eyebrow. "So you're a mind reader now?"

Iroh smirked, "I just know you, my Nephew," Jee peeped round the nearest pillar and gave him his cheesiest, guilty grin. Behind him the remaining crew were hacking the frozen cabin boy, Ty, from his prison of ice.

_Well, that's weird…_

"Unfortunately, Sunshine here just had to butt straight in and attack, didn't he?" Kasumi remarked.

"Well at least I got guts!" he bit back.

"And look where that got you," she said cocking her head towards his neck.

"Uh, excuse me," Jee butted in. "Half conscious, lethal Waterbender on the floor,"

Zuko was pulled back to his senses. _Why am I always distracted these days? Must be hormones messing up my mind._

"Well," Kasumi began, hauling the girl up by her collar and holding her at arm's length. "I say we call a firing squad,"

In an instant he was there, "NO!"

Much to his surprise, Iroh and Korin replied with an equally frightened response.

"No," he repeated, more measured this time. "Can't you see that she's just confused?"

Iroh decided to take over when he saw Kasumi's confused expression-"Kasumi, she may be a skilled bender, but she's just a girl, she's lost and confused and probably drowsy from her previous state,"

Jee decided to put forth his opinion. "If I may, Your Highness,"

Zuko shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. It's debating class all over again."

"For selfish reasons, I would say she is a valuable asset to our crew. We need more protection, with Zhao on the mission too and think about all the things we could learn from her." He paused as if he couldn't quite believe what he was suggesting. "She's our advantage against Zhao, our secret weapon,"

_Our secret weapon._

At the mention of Zhao, Kasumi's mouth slid up in a sly smirk. If anyone knew her, then you would know that Zhao was number 1 on the "Most hated Pigs in the entire world," list. She was also the one who continued the hate and black mail after Zuko gave up after a year's worth of letters by hawk. "I hate Zhao," she stated, knowingly.

"This isn't about Zhao, Kasumi," Iroh cut in, "She has a fascinating heritage, and I want to help her. Nobody has seen any of the Water Tribe civilization in years,"

Suddenly, the drooping girl held an arm's length away by Kasumi, stirred and murmured quietly. Zuko reacted quickly._ Fire out, positions ready. _

Kasumi dropped the girl to the deck and cautiously bent over to pick up her frying pan.

The girl struggled to get up and the Prince was taken by surprise when he saw glistening tear tracks down her tan face. "Please," her voice had cracked. "Don't take me away," she hugged her arms, trembling, she instantly lost a few years of age. Before she could have reached 17, but now she looked barely 15.

Something inside him fractured._ Wasn't this the exact scenario between me and Ozai? I'm standing over her now, I'm in charge, and I'm the monster._

On impulse, he bent down to her height and studied her more closely. Jee flinched beside him, "Uh, Prince Zuko, I don't you want to do that-she could be a faker,"

_You can't fake that, Jee, this is real and I know it._

She looked at him, really _looked_ at him. Strands from her braid, loose and plastered against her forehead, her eyes bright and deep. Full lips were slightly parted and there was something about her that made him want to finger the jewel wrapped around her slender neck. He began to reach out his hand, impulsively.

"Stop," she said, flinching away from his touch. "I know who you are,"

_No-more secrets anymore._ He sighed. "My name is Prince Zuko, I'm banished. We're all banished," he gestured at his faithful crew. "We're outcasts just like you,"

His voice was slow and careful, as if he were talking to an explosive that sparked from words.

"I'm…We're not going to hurt you," he said. "Are we?"

There was an awkward silence and then. "No, were not," Thank Agni for Uncle.

Soon there was a chorus of hesitant "No," s and "Nah," from Kasumi. ("Oh c'mon I only will if she tries to eat me,)

She looked at him, long and true. _Do you understand me? I'm not the monster, please don't think I am._

"I'm sorry," she faltered. "I don't believe you,"

His chest deflated, he felt embarrassed and ashamed of his pathetic excuse of reasoning. Being sympathetic and _understanding _was just not his department. But even still, he couldn't pretend he didn't feel hurt by this. _What the hell did you expect Zuko? Her to cry and look into your eyes whispering "I understand you," in your good ear?_

She knew nothing about him and he was a fool for thinking he knew her.

Surprisingly, the Cabin boy, Ty, stepped in front of him after the other crew members had finished hacking him from ice. "Prince Zuko is a good man," he stated. "I know him; he's not like the others,"

_He's not like the others._ The words made him feel alone.

"It's okay, honey-the Prince is a softie-it's the big daddy you gotta worry about," Kasumi commented, whipping out her folding fan.

Iroh bent down to her level, taking Zuko's former place. "We're going to look after you, but you have to trust us if you're going to complete whatever possessed you to leave the Water Tribe, right?"

She nodded, "Right,"

He looked at her face. "It's too pretty a morning to be crying, huh?"

She snorted but wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her kimono.

_Why did she leave the Water Tribe? Why can she understand us? What is she doing here? Who is her family? _There were just too many questions that exploded into his mind.

Iroh smiled and in return she offered him a sideways, crooked smile as he helped her up. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What is your name?"

Her eyes flickered to him, shyly. It was a moment of confused emotions, if he hadn't known any better the look was strangely alluring.

"My name," she said, her chin raised in confidence. "Is Katara,"


	3. Trois

_**3 Heeeyy! I'm back! (Finally) Sorry for the long wait, I'm currently in the middle of my exams before Christmas in Year 1O. For any American followers it's 10**__**th**__** Grade, I think. The year when you turn 15 means a lot of work in Britain… But anyway thanks so much for the REVIEWS PEOPLE! I love them; I appreciate them more than you know. Hope you enjoy the chapter; I worked pretty hard on it!**_

_**Miss Katara x **_

Their names were Kasumi and Korin and they were always there, always watching. Sometimes Korin reminded her of her own Gran-Gran, she had those meaningful wrinkles and that stiff upper lip that reminded her of a penguin- pug. She wasn't even that old, but she definitely acted like it. She would sit in her rocking chair in the corner sewing some cross stitch design that she didn't recognise and occasionally glance up at her with a disapproving look. Whereas Kasumi dropped in and out 24/7 as if she had social calls every five minutes. The rocking of the ship made her feel sick- she had been on boats before but there were no journeys she had made which were as long as this.

Most of the days were actually painfully boring, every morning she would wake up and realise that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, she was supposed to be safe. This was anywhere but safe. Then the morning bell would ring and the prince would summon his crew to the deck and she would be left alone for a brief few minutes which she usually spend thinking of ways to escape, Korin had given her a few scrolls and an ink block for her leisure. It was evident that she was getting restless, even though she had only occupied this space for roughly three days. She had written and drawn diagrams, mapping out all she knew of the ship, rooms she had eaten in, what she remembered of the Prince's bedroom, any possible exits. She had quite a sharp memory and that was a gift she had gotten from her Mother. She would use it to the full. _Don't worry, Mom, I'm getting out of here, I don't have to wait much longer._

This particular evening, it was incredibly humid, beads of sweat was dripping down her tanned cheeks as she mapped out her escape plan. She discovered that her hair frizzed up in this condition, which took her entirely by surprise. She wasn't used to the change of climate. Korin had dozed off in her armchair and she was silently planning her escape.

"What are you doing?"

_Damn, it's that voice._

It was the Prince; he stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

She swallowed; "What are you doing here?" she demanded, discreetly covered up her evidence of an escape plan.

"I decided to check on my guest, despite all the work I need to get through, I'm civil enough to check upon my visitors" he leant against the doorway, casually.

_Well this was awkward, am I actually talking to this guy? _

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me a "visitor" this isn't a leisure hotel, it's like a Prison." she replied. She had to distract him from these plans; conversation was the easiest route out.

He ignored her. "You have a talent for calligraphy, huh?"

Katara cocked an eyebrow. "It was compulsory in my tribe;" she drew in a sharp intake of breath "I'll write your name if you like,"

He looked surprisingly taken back. His good eye popped, his gaze intensified. "You can do that?"

She almost smirked. "You underestimate me, _Your Highness, _I think you'll find I'm much smarter than you think, You should tell your crew that too, ask them to stop treating me like a child,"

"They're just new to this," he replied coolly. "As am I,"

She wasn't interested in any reasoning; she was going to get out of here soon anyway. "Just let me write your name, Prince,"

"Do you need a new Ink Block?" he asked.

"Yes please," she replied, sweetly. _Let's play nice._

He fetched what she needed and she painted the character for "Zu" and struggled a bit with the "Ko" ("There's a brush stroke diagonally on the left," "Oh okay,") Then she drew in the corner the character that signalled royalty and smiled at her work. She had always been good at calligraphy; it was one of her talents that she performed to her possible suitors in order for the reaping this Winter Festival.

"That's very good,"

"I know it is,"

"You're not very modest are you?"

"Nor you,"

"How would you know that?"

"Because your patronising me now aren't you? Trying to get across that you're much more elevated than me? That the Fire Nation has better standards that I will have to live up too, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that kind of girl," There was a pause. And she turned away from him.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever. _Please just leave. I'm busy._

She turned. "You're still here," she said softly.

"I not going anywhere,"

"Please do."

"Waterbender, I'm trying to make you feel more welcome,"

Those words were strangely hurtful. _Man, you really have no idea what I've been through, Princey,"_

"First of all," she said jerking a finger at his chest, "its Katara, pronounced KAT-AAR-A, and secondly I don't think anything about this ship could ever, ever be welcoming,"

He said nothing, just stared at her, with those calm and deep eyes. That huge scar scowled at her on his face, it was an angry scar. An angry scar.

"Can you speak in something more than 4 syllables?"

Instead of answering her he moved towards her seating position and pulled out her escape plan from under the sheet. He burnt it discreetly in his palm.

"How did you…"

"It's incredibly predictable,"

"What?" she flipped, "Please, just give it back," She was desperate now.

"Listen to me," he responded firmly. "If you want to escape, I'm not going to stop you."

Her heart lifted. Thoughts of home came back to her, that crisp, early smell, Seal jerky roasted over a crackling fire, the festivals marking each season, the lanterns that floated on the sea for wishes. She would take it all back.

She knew what would happen if she went back.

But she could take it; it was too exotic for her here.

"But, Katara..." she looked up at him with the sound of her name. "Don't expect us to keep saving you; I don't have time for a confused, young girl. I'm on a very important mission, straight from the Fire lord; do you understand?"

She nodded. The way he said her name was softly, it rolled over his tongue because it was such an unfamiliar word, but his voice was beautiful-deep and sincere and it sounded like it was permanently broken.

He turned to leave and looked and glanced at the sleeping Korin. "She should be keeping an eye on you…Is she always like this?"

"Yup,"

He rolled his eyes," I apologise for the boring pass time,"

She scowled. Everything was coming to a head. "I'll manage,"

Zuko paused at the door frame, the ashes of her escape plan now ash which slipped through his fingers like dust. "If you really want some entertainment, my Uncle is making tea in the interrogation room; you are free to join him,"

Her eyes lit up, "You're seriously letting me go?"

"Escape if you wish, I won't stop you,"

He left her to ponder with her own thoughts.

The Interrogation room was surprisingly light, she had expected it to be dark, with a dangling torch above their heads and then zombie-like people would sit her down and demand questions in a monotonous voice.

Instead it was rather enlightening. The general led the sessions; he was quite large and enjoyed sipping herbal tea whilst he had one of the ship boys play some calm piano in the background.

"Please," he beamed at her, "Sit down, Katara,"

_Well at least someone gets my name right._

She gave him a puzzled look, "I'm sorry am I in the right room, Prince Zuko instructed me to go for questioning,"

He chuckled, a deep throaty laugh. "Of course! There is no need to be afraid; no-one on this ship is going to harm you,"

Cautiously she took her seat. He sipped his tea, "How old are you, Katara?"

"I'll be 15 in the fall,"

He nodded, "And I suppose you were to be married this year?"

_How did he know that? _She gulped. Was it in the nature of the Fire Nation to have general knowledge about her culture? She thought they hadn't had any contact with the Water Tribe for decades. It had been in her good mind that the Fire Nation hadn't touched or discovered anything about this tribe for the whole of her life. The thought comforted her. _They couldn't touch us and now…_

"I'm to be married next year actually," she replied, throatily, evident distress in her eyes.

The general smiled, "I see," He took another sip. "Engagement?"

She gave him a long hard look. He had many wrinkles, but they were calm, wise wrinkles. _Let's test this guy._

She flashed him her betrothal necklace, under her kimono.

It was obvious he understood.

"How do you know so much about my culture?" the question was on her tongue-she asked it on impulse. Iroh sighed and put his tea cup down on the table, licking his lips.

"I'm much older than you, my dear. Back then the Water Tribe was a fairly normal tribe to us; you weren't as exotic. All these traditions, your traditions-they're alien to everyone now, alien to Prince Zuko, uncomfortable for Lieutenant Jee, but not for me, I understand."

_I knew those wrinkles proved his knowledge._ Iroh slid a cup of tea across the table and she caught it.

"I can see that your quick and agile for your age and we already know your talent for water bending, tell me, how is this?"

Katara wanted the general to continue his story, but it seemed the only way for him to carry on was to co-operate and answer his questions. She was unbelievably curious; here she was being questioned by a foreigner who knew about her traditions, possibly about the festivals.

"I used to have a master-I was his only student, but then he went off to war," _To war with you._

Iroh stroked his beard. "That's why I know so much, this war it either separates communities or brings them closer together,"

She frowned. "I'm sorry I don't understand,"

Iroh smiled a weak smile, she sipped her tea. It was incredibly refreshing, for the first time in what felt like months, she relaxed. "My child, I was once Fire Lord, you know,"

_Okay, relaxation gone._

"What?" There was something about the royal family that made her feel uncomfortable, aren't they supposed to be her arch enemies?

He chuckled again, rubbing his large belly. "Relax Katara; I'm not a murdering minister like you make me out to be, believe it or not, I'm here to help you,"

She didn't relax, however she was eager for him to continue. "Please, continue with your explanation, I was thoroughly enjoying it,"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but continued all the same. "When I was appointed Fire Lord, possibly before you were born, I decided to go on a private mission to the Water Tribes. I was intrigued by how they kept themselves out of this war for so long and more than anything I wanted to set a reputation as a kind and considerate Fire Lord, who took liberal views from mixed cultures," He paused to sip his tea; hesitantly she mimicked his movement.

"It took me a while to find the tribes; I travelled north because I knew that was where the most exquisite culture took place. When I finally discovered them I was welcomed into their community with great kindness and compassion. They tended to my wounds with their healing and allowed me to watch their Reaping and Winter festivals,"

At the mention of the Reaping and Winter festivals, Katara's stomach lurched-thoughts were flooding back into her head of Sokka, Gran Gran, Kizuki and Natski. How they would be sending endless search parties to find her,Gran Gran's worried from, Sokka's grief, Natski's tears and Kizuki's broken heart.

They would have probably performed the Death ceremony by now. She was declared dead.

"You know all that?" she croaked, her voice was raspy, not at all how she wanted it to be.

"I do," Iroh replied, there was some faint smugness in his eyes.

"After they had treated me with such compassion, I was just a mere stranger to them, then how could I return to the Fire Nation and spread their…your existence, where you were. The Water Tribe was perfectly happy alone and secluded, they were a thriving tribe and I had no wish to disrupt that."

"So what did you do?"

"I did what I could only do, I lied to my nation, I told them that I had achieved nothing on my mission, declaring that the Water Tribe had gone extinct, killed off by natural occurrences,"

"And they believed you?"

"Of course, I was the Fire Lord and I was usually honest to my people,"

"You saved the existence of the Water Tribe,"

"Not at all, I'm just doing my allocated part for the balance of the world," he smiled at her, "I see you've almost finished all your tea,"

She looked down and she realised he was right, "It's very tasty," she replied.

He sighed and looked upwards at the ship ceiling, the slow rocking of the ship, the calm atmosphere made her feel drowsy. "The main reason, I decided to help them and keep the secret was because I was in love,"

Strangely Katara cringed. She had never been into soppy stories._ Oh c'mon give the guy a break, you know he's old, but I'm sure he was handsome in his youth._ She had a quick vision of General Iroh looking like Prince Zuko, but it was hard to imagine the old man as the raven-haired youth with no angry scar across his left eye.

"Her name was Alaya and I wanted to go through the festivals with her, to spend the rest of my life with her…" he trailed off. He didn't look sad as such, he just seemed in a remission of contentment.

"But she had duties to her tribe and I had duties to my nation, it was a relationship that simply could not work. She had no desire to leave; she didn't have the spirit of adventure like me. I was so ready to stay there, but I had such an important duty to The Fire Nation. I simply could not,"

There was a long silence. "I'm very sorry," she said quietly. _Okay what to say now._

"I've never really been in love," she began. "I mean there was this guy I used to have a crush on, I used to have snowball fights with him, but then he turned out to be a jerk and started hitting on my best friend," _Am I blabbing? Smooth, Katara. First the escape plan and then this._

Iroh chuckled, that same throaty cough. "That's very sweet, Katara,"

_Sweet, that's not really what she was aiming for. Wait, what was the aim in this conversation?_

"So, uh," _Think of something, I hate these silences. _"Did you used to look like Prince Zuko when you were young?" _What in Tui and La's name?_

Again Iroh laughed, but this time it was a real, proper laugh, not just a chuckle to be polite. "I do believe we may have looked similar, I am his uncle if you do not know,"

"I forgot about that"

"I am, quite hard to believe isn't it. My brother was always slimmer than me, however all this padding," he rubbed his belly, "only came recently,"

He stopped talking for a minute and thought about her question. "I suppose I did look a bit like him when I was young, I was quite a lady-killer like the Prince himself actually,"

She almost choked on the last of her tea. "Lady-killer?" she put her cup down. "I'm sorry I never expected him to be like that,"

"No, no Prince Zuko had actually attracted quite an admirable number of girls to the palace gates before he left; he had a girlfriend too, though she wasn't number one on my matchmaking list… anyway the point is that our Prince Zuko was quite the heartthrob back at the Fire Nation,"

She laughed, that arrogant, know-it-all Prince, she couldn't imagine it. Who an earth would be sad enough to queue at the palace gates for him. _The Fire Nation must be really insane._

"Does he miss all the fame?"

Iroh gave a small sad smile, "Not the fame exactly, he never really tried with popularity, but the missing the Fire Nation? Yes I guess he does,"

She stood up to more some more tea, bending over in the correct, elegant fashion.

Iroh frowned, "You are very gifted in tea ceremony, Katara,"

"You are very gifting in tea _making_, General Iroh,"

He sipped the poured tea, "I can see you're a very talented, gifted _and_ intelligent girl, Katara,"

She flushed, "I'm definitely not all that,"

"Well, we shall see,"

_Okay…What does he mean by that?_

Kasumi burst through the door after this, "Hey peeps, Zuko's a bit edgy, can you come and calm him down?"

Iroh rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Of course, as long as you gather the crew together to set up for music night,"

Kasumi gasped, "Damnit! I completely forgot about that!" she made clenching gesture with her hands and groaned.

"Gather the crew together, Kas, then maybe they can help," Iroh advised. "Perhaps Katara can be of any assistance?"

In unison they turned to her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Right," Kasumi broke the silence.

Iroh gave an awkward glance at Kasumi and she shrugged her shoulders. Katara's frame deflated, _It is pretty boring around here, maybe whatever this "music night" is could be interesting._

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, I better get off to the captain,"

"Yeah, you better. Either someone ate the last DragonFruit or Zhao's nearer to "the goal," than him,"

Iroh left and Katara decided to perk up the conversation. "I'm sorry, what is Music Night?"

Kasumi looked slightly bewildered, "Damn, you're lucky to not know,"

Katara frowned. _Okay I was wrong, knowing the Fire Nation it's probably an execution._

"It's a night of terror, literally-Jee does his opera rendition of "Four Seasons," and Ryu sings this incredibly rude song about his selection of lovers," Kasumi paused for breath, "Basically the explanation is in the name, Sometimes we dance, General Iroh is _actually_ tone deaf-you get a guaranteed headache the next day," she picked some dirt out her nails.

"But seriously the best bit is when some sailor is brave enough to challenge our Prince Zuko to a drinking game, it's hilarious cause he never refuses and he's a stubborn bastard, so he gets MEGA drunk,"

Katara gave her a disgusted look. "Drunk? Really, he seems so sincere,"

Kasumi smiled. "Well 99% of the time, yeah, but he's actually awesome when he's drunk-he's fun, he's that Zuko we all used to know back in the Fire Nation. This mission has changed him so much,"

Katara managed a smile she decided she definitely wanted to see the Prince drunk. Her Dad once got drunk with her brother as a "coming of age," ritual. They giggled the whole night because Sokka's giggling was so feminine. In her eyes, moisture gathered, she found herself missing home more than wanted.

"What about you then?" It took her a while to register that after two days of stony silence, Kasumi was actually having a decent conversation with her. "Any drunken nights, for you-aren't you a bit young?"

She replied with confidence. "I'll be fifteen in the Fall and actually yes, but I didn't realise I was…It's hard to explain, my brother spiked my drink in front of this guy that I quite liked and well…" she trailed off. _Am I rambling? I'm boring her, Yeah I totally am._

Kasumi laughed. "So what, is your alcohol made out of human blood, cannibal?"

Katara bit her lip, "Look I don't know who started that rumour, but believe me, I'm not a cannibal, we don't eat people,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I just thought because you live in huts and all that. Ryu said that Waterbenders skinny dip in arctic waters as some sort of ritual,"

"Isn't this the Ryu who you said had "many lovers?"

Kasumi abruptly stopped, "Yeah I guess it is,"

_Man, Iroh was right, these people think were Alien…_

Kasumi cocked her head, "Well I better empty the music cupboard, I guess Iroh will want that Sunghi horn of his,"

Lieutenant Jee popped his head round the door, he lacked his usual sternness. "Hey Kas! Guess what day it is!"

The two girls exchanged a look; Kasumi cocked an eyebrow, "Drunk already, Lieutenant?"

Jee frowned, "No, I just enjoy a music night, that's all; did you hear that the new Cabin boy, Ty, might challenge drinking game?"

Kasumi dropped her teacup, "Oh bugger," she sighed. "But anyway, Ty? Shut up! I didn't know that guy could have it in him!"

"Nor me," Jee gave Katara a slightly curious look, "Is um…"

"Katara,"

"Is Katara coming to the uhhh…?" Jee made a shake with his hands as if he had forgotten what he was so excited about before. She finished the sentence.

"Music night?"

"…I'll take that as a yes, right,"

"That's right," she replied. "I'm quite intrigued to know how sailors entertain themselves," _Yes, sophistication!_

Jee chuckled. "Just to correct you, Miss, we are soldiers, not sailors,"

"Yeah, but your all drunken douchebags on Music Night," Kasumi but in.

Jee stroked the stubble on his chin. "Yes, I suppose that's true,"

Katara smiled and bent the tea out of the ground back into Kasumi's cup. Jee stared in awe. Kasumi patted her on the back; "Hey that's a pretty neat trick!"

"Not a trick, it's called Waterbending,"

"Well can you blame me? I haven't met anyone Watertribe…ish in my whole entire life!"

"Well, you've met one now,"

Jee cleared his throat with a dignified cough, "It's getting dark now, Kas, shouldn't you be at the assemble?"

"Yeah…not sure I wanna face Zuko though, he looked pretty angry during our last encounter,"

"I'm sure a music night will cheer our Prince up,"

Kasumi scoffed. "I doubt it,"

It was so awkward for Katara to be listening in on what she called, "Ship gossip," It had never occurred to her that the Fire Nation were even slightly humane. The thought of her meeting with Prince Zuko again made small butterflies in her stomach. Mainly because the guy was incredibly unpredictable, this made her encounters with him so infuriating. There wasn't much use in being sophisticated, he overpowered that.

_Tonight, he won't. I'll see to it._

_**Reviews are loved! 3 I worked pretty hard on this, let me know what you think. X **_


	4. Quatre

_**A/N: Hello readers, my excuse for not updating sooner is because of exams -_-. Yup we all hate them. But I promise you, I will be updating more during the holidays. Especially around Christmas 3 **_

_**Anyway, I'm so glad I've had lots of people commenting on the story, I adore comments, please keep them up. Long or short, they mean a lot. And to those who are adding the story to favourites and alerting, but NOT COMMENTING! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Please, please Review, It really makes my day. **_

_**Also if anyone wants to promote the story at all, please feel free! You can post it on any social networking sites or Zutara forums, I really don't mind, even simply adding the story to favourites can promote it. Thank You.**_

_**I enjoyed writing this chapter, but it was also very, very difficult to write. Let me know **_what_** you think.**_

_**Miss Katara x **_

The move was simple; it was just plain power that he lacked. _C'mon Zuko this is basics. _He fired another kick against the crisp, evening air and groaned in frustration. _Again, AGAIN, AGAIN-You are weak, Zuko. Pathetically weak._

He tried the Yu Yuan form, fire breathing then back to a simple circular motion of flame. Everything he knew he choreographed into a sequence of blazing kicks and bursts of energy. _It was too much, you won't get anywhere._ He gripped the side of the ship with force, clutching it with desperation; it was a sure source of stability that he could cling onto, whereas the rest of reality was just crumbling. What was worse now? The fact that he had only a slight chance of returning home with honour or that four years of working down to the bone would all be for nothing?

"Train all you must, Prince Zuko; it won't do you any good,"

Inside his mind there was a voice nagging at him that his Uncle was right. _Damn Uncle._

"You think I don't know that?"

"Why do it then? You seem ridiculous,"

Something inside him broke down. "How the _hell_ would you know what I'm going through? You are NOT the captain of this godamn ship, Uncle! I am responsible for any failures we face together,"

It was only earlier that day, when he received a messenger hawk bearing the news of Captain Zhao's promotion. _Admiral Zhao_, the name lolled on his tongue and left behind an unpleasant after taste.

"You take this too seriously, Zuko. So what if Zhao has been promoted? We can still do this," Iroh's voice was sure with sincerity.

"Uncle, with Zhao's crew and resources he's sure to locate the Avatar's whereabouts before us. It's only a matter of time…" he fisted his bangs which where damp with sweat.

"Have you no faith in your allies?" Iroh spun the Prince around to face the enraged elder. "Stop acting like you're on your own! You doubt the capability of yourself and your crew; they are loyal and at your every command, isn't that what any captain wants? You should be grateful!"

Zuko shot him a dark look. "I'm not a role model, I'm a leader. I make the decisions..."

"That's not it, Prince Zuko. This crew will only respond to you if you start acting with maturity and stop going off in these rages every time Zhao gets one step ahead." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you can do this, Zuko,"

Zuko let out a sigh. Whenever Uncle called him just "Zuko," it was always going to be something sentimental. _The damn old guy's feeling sorry for me. Well, what does he have to say to this?_

"The Waterbender will hold us up,"

Iroh seemed to consider this; he let him ponder in silence. "When you rescued Katara I thought you were very brave, impulsive and foolish but brave all the same. You risked your life for a stranger which is only something the strongest of men can do," he gripped Zuko's shoulder tighter; he felt it squeeze against his tough skin. "It was the highest level of maturity I have ever seen you act with. You dealt with the situation very well, my nephew, and the crew look up to you for that."

Iroh's concept left him in deep thought. He had no idea what had ever came over him when he rescued Katara, it was a brief moment of passing her by and letting a stranger die, nobody would have noticed. Or rescuing her, taking the risk… doing what Zuko would do. He wondered how the crew could have granted him respect for those foolish actions; if anything he had expected criticism and scrutiny.

"Katara will not hold us up, I assure you. This girl, you underestimate her advantage,"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you suggesting? That we use her?"

Iroh faltered, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure, my nephew. The girl is curious, if you take a young Moose lion and raise it in a way of the Badger Mole then it will act like a BadgerMole, whilst still possess MooseLion instinct that it will never be rid of."

The Prince snorted, if his Uncle meant for him to understand all these metaphors, he had to be slightly mental in the head. "I fail to understand how you can compare a Waterbender to a MooseLion," he whispered harshly.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "…That's not the point, Prince Zuko, were going slightly off topic here,"

Zuko grimaced. "Okay, here's the plan, we give the girl what she wants, we learn from the girl, we gain her trust then we use her power to sabotage Zhao's forces," he used his hands to gestures the process of his action plan.

Iroh gave him a look of disgust. "You," he poked him in the chest. "Have to listen to her," he replied sharply. "She will not trust you without proper conversation, what does she want, Zuko? Have you asked her?"

Zuko blanched. "No, why would I? She is not our priority,"

"She is now."

"You just suggested I use her!"

"Use her in a nice way!"

"Using and nice contradict eachother!"

"Sir, Lieutenant Jee wanted you to know that…" Ty, the ship boy appeared at the stairway, he flinched when he realised he just walked in on a private conversation. "Please excuse me, Captain," he gave a sharp bow. "I did not mean to interrupt,"

Zuko gave a slow nod; he was only just overcoming what Iroh had just said to him. "Not at all," he ran his fingers through his bangs and gave a sharp inhale. "Please give out the message,"

Ty's wide eyes relaxed and he raised his form to become straighter. "Lieutenant Jee wanted you to know that Music Night is to commence soon, he wanted your opinion on the decorations,"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Decorations don't concern me, Ty," _Certainly not after this._

Ty looked slightly hurt by this. "You must know that many of the crew do value this night, I'm sure the Lieutenant only wanted it to look appropriate for the occasion,"

Zuko was slightly taken back by his comment; Ty had always been such a quiet boy despite a month or two more experience, he never had much to say.

"If I may, Prince Zuko, Miss Kasumi spent quite a while setting everything up, It would be such a shame if she did not receive your approval, she worked so hard," Iroh seemed in mock- despair.

Zuko rolled his eyes, a very un-princely action. He knew that Iroh was just trying to get out of their previous conversation, he probably couldn't think of a good comeback.

"If I must, you are dismissed Ty. Uncle if you would accompany me?"

"Of course, my Nephew, I do love a hearty music night!"

Horrors from hell entered his head when he thought of Iroh's drunken Sunghi horn melodies and sighing, headed towards the back of the ship

The opposite side of the ship bore beautiful lanterns of red and orange, the lit up the ships border like glowing beads of tears. It was truly a contrast from the plain, sullen structure of the ship in daylight._ Wow, Kasumi you've really outdone yourself this time._

"How do you like it, Prince Pouty?" a voice behind him said.

"It's incredible, Kas, How the hell…?"

"Eh, I raided Iroh's closet. You can find everything in there! You know that rumour that he had lingerie in there, well it's true!"

Zuko pulled a face. "Thanks for that delightful image," he managed in a monotone.

"It was Katara who discovered it actually; she accidently knocked over one of the shelves and the contents that fell down just happened to contain that,"

His eyes flashed. "Katara?" _So she's not gone._ A part of him was glad, the plan was fitting together nicely.

"Yep, poor girl, I reckon she's scarred for life, even more than you are now,"

"Shut it,"

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands. "Cool it, seriously, I'm glad she's here you know. I like her spunk, she's not afraid of us,"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Believe me, I know,"

"Prince Zuko!" Jee who already lacked sobriety clapped him on the back, "Looking forward to music night?"

"No," It was a simple answer. He hated it. The music, the singing, the drunken stories; it really wasn't his thing.

"Don't look so solemn, your highness, I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable,"

Zuko whirled, the voice was unfamiliar and it triggered instant reaction. "Waterbender…"

"Katara," She corrected, head held high and proudly, she locked eyes with him, and there was something about her that was slightly seductive. He cursed himself for thinking it.

"So you decided to stay with us then, _Katara?_" he replied coolly.

"I decided to stick around a while, there's not much left for me at home anyway,"

"I see, I'm sure you will make a valuable asset to the crew, your skill level is especially high, I would like to study it in more detail," _Complimenting first, interrogation after._

"Of course, likewise with your bending,"

She gave him a casual, small but definite smile. Much to his despair he found himself smiling back too. The whole situation was just so exhilarating. _There's a Waterbender on our ship. On my ship. Take that Zhao. I have an advantage bigger than your fucking promotion._

Once she had become engaged in a conversation with Iroh, he turned back to Kasumi who was giving a smug smile.

"What?"

"Were you just flirting?"

"Don't be absurd,"

"It's her hair loopies, isn't it?"

"Kasumi, what in Agni's name?"

"I'm just saying-they're so weird. Don't you think? Everyone's fascinated by them, I'm serious!"

"I don't have time for this,"

He couldn't even remember the last time he flirted, must have been when everything was normal. Mai had always hated his flirting; she was always a restriction of his nature. She hadn't written to him for two years. It was evident that the relationship had dissolved into nothing. This was the end result.

_Thanks a lot, Mai, you left me in a broken mess._

"She looks much healthier than she did before don't cha think?"

He turned back to Katara and sure enough Kasumi was right, her hollow cheeks were now filled out with a rosy blush, her eyes looked brighter and clearer; less distant. The bruises and cuts had almost healed and she wore…red?

"Did you change her outfit?"

Kasumi smirked. "Oh, so you finally decided to notice, did you? Yes. I did, her blue garments were actually disgusting; they were rotting from so much seawater. I just gave her some of mine, like it?"

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched. "Very much," She wore a simple kimono which bore exquisite red and orange leaves of the fall. Her Obi was thin and was a pale, tied up in tight bow at the back, drawing attention to her thin waist. Her braid was swept to one side and her expression was thoughtful and eager. It did not match the gracefulness of her outfit.

He glanced back at his ship mate out of the corner of his eye, "I see you've dressed her in the prettiest thing you own, on music night…I'm wondering what your motive is,"

Kasumi laughed, rubbing her arms. "Just wanted to see how she'd handle all the male attention, how do they _attract_ _in_ the Water Tribe?"

He shrugged. "Same way as us, I suppose. She doesn't have to try looking like that…"

_What in Agni's name? Stop checking her out! _

He pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped Kasumi hadn't picked up on what he had just said, acting as dismissive as possible. _Moving on swiftly from that._

"Let's not wait any longer for my cue to start," he said, loudly enough to grasp the crew's attention. "Please, let your music night begin," there was a mixture of drunk and polite applause and the gifted instrumentalists began to play some familiar folklore songs they had picked up from their journey with him.

Zuko surpassed a small smile. "Oh for Agni's sake it's not my birthday," he remarked to Iroh. The General chuckled, "They enjoy this a lot, Prince Zuko,"

He grunted. "They're adults; they plan their own celebratory events. I don't get involved,"

Iroh rolled his eyes and groaned playfully. "Why do you have to be so passive, Prince Zuko? Just forget about the Avatar and celebrate, just for tonight,"

A part of his mind was screaming, _how could you say that_? But he let it pass, instead slouching into the chair allocated for himself, pulling his hooded cape over his eyes.

Iroh laughed, rubbing his swollen stomach, "Sulking isn't going to do you any good, Zuko," he tapped Korin on the shoulder as she whizzed past. "Please may you pour us some of that _Sake, _Korin?"

She gave a brief bow, "Of course, My Lord, Is his highness well?"

"Oh quite well, you know our Prince on music night, not the happiest bunny chick on the ship, I'm afraid,"

Under the seclusion of his black cape, Zuko rolled his eyes.

Korin laughed along with Iroh, leaving the _Sake _jug for his pleasure. "Have you seen my daughter, Iroh?"

Iroh took a mouthful of marinated Turtle duck and between it said, "Oh, yes she is with Katara, over there, see,"

Curiosity got the better of him and he peered out from beneath the shadows of his cape to reveal Katara and Kasumi at the other end of the ship. They were conversing with Ty and Katara was trying to demonstrate some sort of Waterbending dance which suited the dance perfectly. Kasumi was struggling to mimic it because of her tipsy laughter, but Ty was slowly getting it. After a while Katara began laughing too, due to Kasumi's failure.

Keeping his gaze on Katara, he absentmindedly poured himself a glass of _Sake _and gulped it down in one shot, immediately pouring another. Uncle's words echoed in his head of what he had once told him_; "Water is the element of change, if there is an obstacle they flow around it, adapting to the new path it has been given, it never ceases to stop flowing; it is representable to life. With a strong current, the Water Element can strike hard, just at the right moment,"_

He made a mental note to himself to keep a good watch out for her; it was likely that if she would try anything, it would be tonight-where the crew were at their most vulnerable.

Gulping down a fourth glass of_ Sake,_ Kasumi approached his side in absence of Iroh. "You're getting right into it aren't you?" she remarked, holding down his cup before it reached his lips. "You will have to save this if you want to get through the night,"

In replacement of words he just grunted and raised the glass to his lips once more.

Kasumi snickered "Or do you aim to get totally pissed before the night ends?"

Zuko gulped down his glass. "That's the plan,"

"I wouldn't if I were you; Ty said he was going to challenge Drinking Game, so you better cut down those shots,"

Zuko paused in mid pour; he set the glass down on the table and peered up at her with undeniable curiosity. "Ty?"

"Rumour has it, yes,"

"I didn't think he'd have it in him,"

"Nor I, we're all surprised,"

Zuko blinked and glanced back to Ty's form; he was still conversing with Katara and playfully displaying some of the Fire Nation dance moves to her which Zuko recognised as the _Flaming Phoenix_. "He's taken quite a shine to her, don't you think?" Kasumi asked, nudging his shoulder and taking the empty seat next to him.

"He'd be a fool to become too close to her, it's evident she's dangerous and by doing so he's damaging his status," he replied monotonously. He was surprised in how blunt his voice had become and that his impulsive response was so articulate.

"Oh come off it already, I'd say they were good for eachother,"

"Kas, you and Katara literally just met,"

"I know people, Zuzu; you will never possess that skill,"

"Well, Oh woe is me. I'm managing fine without it, thanks. I don't need your pity," he snapped crudely.

Kasumi raised her eyebrow and supressed a quirky smile. "Someone's a bit touchy feeling tonight, I think he might be afraid of his new competition winning drinking game," she teased, adding extra "w"s for a mocking effect.

"I won't be defeated by an intellectual- dead, low status ship boy, Kasumi,"

"Well good luck! Winner gets all the girls,"

That had never been his motive for winning, it was pretty pathetic, but he despised the thought of cowardice and bypassing a challenge, even if it was drinking game. But once he was in a challenge, he needed to win.

Despite Kasumi's advice he took another swig of _Sake_, running a hand through his thick hair. It confused him why he was so hurt by her comments. His usual impenetrable exterior had been breached by the mention of this Waterbender and her affections. He frowned deeply; it was he who had rescued her, his decision and his impulsiveness. He deserved her liking the most, above anyone else. So why didn't she? Remnants of their earlier conversation drifted back into his head, she had felt like he was being patronising, when all he was trying to do was earn her trust. He wasn't even sure what had led him to her room earlier that day. In his head he had been listing all the other beneficial activities he could be doing in that time, which would have been better than being bashed around by some obnoxious Waterbender. But his body drew him straight to her room.

_Maybe if you stopped being such a miserable sod, she might trust you more._

He sank deeper into his chair and reached out to pour another glass, but much to his surprise a hand stopped him.

Instead of throwing off his hood, he peered upwards, suspecting it was Kasumi or Uncle, but a caramel skinned hand rested on his white, sword calloused one. A pleasant but exhilarating emotion warmed his body.

"Good evening, Katara,"

"Evening, _your highness,_"

There was a mocking tone to her voice, the mention of his status rolled over her tongue with a sharp articulation.

From his view under the hood, she moved her hand away from his and grasped the _Sake _jug and tugged it away from him. Eager to see her motives he shook off his hood.

"Pouring drinks is no job for a man, the women handle all the advanced arts," she explained.

He bit back a remark about her feminism and continued to watch, smirking with cockiness. "Show me what you can do, then,"

Without another word she poured the _Sake_ is his awaiting glass with the most elegance he'd ever seen, the liquid poured out of the jug in one swift, neat motion and her wrist curved gracefully, baring the exact amount of skin for him to see.

_Since when was pouring a drink as elegant as that?_

"The best thing about that trick, is that I didn't use any Waterbending,"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "It's just one surprise after another, with you,"

Iroh came to his side. "You are very gifted in the art of Tea ceremony, Katara,"

Yanking the hood over his head, Zuko resumed his foul mood. "Pouring _Sake_ is not an art." He commented bluntly.

Iroh sighed. "Please excuse him, dear, his lack of manners is certain to be his future undoing,"

Surprisingly Katara commented with a different tone to what he'd expected. "It's alright, I completely agree. I mean, if I carry on like this I'm gonna end up a tea bender, pretty sad, right?"

Zuko glanced at her, pulling down his hood slightly. "Right," he agreed quietly. She was pretty close to him now, he could smell her exotic scent, it radiated off her like sunrays.

"To be a tea bender would be one of life's greatest pleasures," Iroh replied with a mock-hurt tone. Katara laughed and quickly covered it up with a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to laugh,"

Zuko snorted, "No, go on ahead. He's joking," he glanced cautiously at Iroh. "At least I hope he is,"

The corners of her mouth twitched, Zuko found himself doing a stupid, unnecessary smile back, he made a mental note to never look into her eyes. Somehow he knew that doing so was a bad thing. When he made another grab for his _Sake, _Katara stopped him again. He snarled up at her. _Okay "Mr Nice Guy" is over!_ "For Agni's sake, Woman, all I want is a drink!"

She gave him a look of disgust, "Don't get yourself completely drunk before you've even began drinking game!" She bent the _Sake_ back into the cup. "You don't want Ty to beat you at it, imagine the _shame_," she said in mock-horror.

"And why would an insolent Waterbender care who wins a harmless drinking game?" he growled, reaching over to pour some more.

"Because Lieutenant Jee and I have already made bets," she explained lightly. She snatched the cup back and gave him cold hard stare. "You are not to lose,"

_Bets? So she's all chummed up with the crew now, is she? Why was I not informed about this?_

He glared back at her. "I'm the captain; I decide what to do,"

"Who are_ you_, to tell _me_ what to do?" she snapped. Your father approved of the raiding of my village, my Mother _died_ because of him!"

Something inside Zuko broke.

_Well, that was unexpected._

It felt like someone was ripping his internal organs and throwing them into the fire. _Her mother. My Father…. _The guilt overtook his senses in a rushed blur, everything about him just wanted to reach out and hold her. Only to tell her, "it's okay," or "I'm so sorry," Partly because his nation was responsible for such cruelty in other nations despite how he knew sacrifices had to made to achieve discipline and order.

But partly because he, himself knew how irrational painful it was to lose a mother.

For a moment he thought she was going to break too, become as vulnerable as he had just been, but instead she just closed her eyes for brief moment and reached up to touch her necklace.

He frowned at her neck; he had almost sworn that she had been wearing a different one earlier. But his memory was only sharp when it came to combat, he probably imagined it.

She shook her head, brown waves falling in front of her face. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's ridiculous to think you'd care."

In blind rage he slammed down his _Sake _cup. "I am _not_ a heartless murderer, Katara,"

Surprisingly she didn't jump or respond to his sudden action; instead she just stared at his white hand clenching his cup.

"I know," she said quietly. "Otherwise you would have left me to die,"

Her comment bewildered him and he loosened his grip on the cup. Damn, she was smarter than he'd thought. He'd never thought of that before, it was his own impulsiveness that led him to this. _But she's proof, living proof that I actually care._ Not many captains possessed the same traits as him. Would Zhao rescue a fourteen, year old Water Tribe girl? _Take that, you bastard._

He snapped out of his thoughts, when Jee came up to Katara and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun round abruptly. "Yes,"

Jee cleared his throat. "It's not every day a sailor gets to dance with a young lady," he gestured to the open dance space, "Please?"

She looked slightly confused. "Kasumi is a girl" she stated.

Jee snorted and Zuko grunted a little from his chair in amusement. "Well, let's just say, Kasumi does not possess many traits befitting of a young lady, her dancing is also appalling and…"

"Shut it, Jee I can hear you, you know!"

Katara raised an eyebrow "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt much,"

Jee smiled and took her hand triumph in his eyes. It was as close to ridiculous as you could get, Jee who was already a father of two young kids leading a fourteen year old girl have his age into a space suitable for dancing.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and scrutinised their every move, she had bad posture, appalling co-ordination and seemed to be completely out of time with the music. He rolled his eyes.

"What stunning dancing, don't you agree, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turned and saw Iroh engulfing a pile of fire flakes and smiling at the dancers. He raised his good eyebrow, "Are you kidding? I've seen Ostrich Horses with better posture!"

Iroh frowned. "Your eyes completely bypass the beauty, my nephew. She is dancing with free expression. In the Water Tribe there aren't regulations to set structured dance. That's what art is supposed to be like,"

The Prince turned back to her, sure enough she was dancing without control, she refused to let Jee lead her, and she had her own technique.

Grunting, he slouched back into his chair and reached for the _Sake_. Surprisingly by his feet was Ty in a kneeling motion.

_Well, well, well._

Ty looked up at the bewildered Prince. "Your Highness, would you please do me the honour of being my opponent in Drinking Game?"

_**Don't forget to review! Tell me exactly what you think x **_


	5. Cinq

_**A/N. It's been a while since an update, hasn't it? Sorry about the delay, Christmas in the UK is mad! This chapter was incredibly hard to write, so I'd really appreciate comments and reviews, they will be a late Christmas present. **_

Katara concluded that Drinking Game, was a _positively foul_ game.

That was probably why she enjoyed watching it so much.

Unintentionally she found herself cheering along when both men began taking shots, the excitement was exhilarating. All the betters had gather around their chosen player, urging them on, slapping them on the back when they gulped down the _Sake _and throwing money on the table when they were certain they were going to win. The majority of the crew had gathered around Prince Zuko seeing as he was the reigning champion, who was to blame them? She had felt she was doing the right move when dealing the Jee that Zuko was certain to win, who was a Ship Boy to challenge a Prince?

Even so it was evident that Zuko was impressed by the boy's nerve.

Korin sighed next to her, "Oh for Agni's Sake, I hate these games-all the men act like animals," she tutted and gestured to the crazed mob of sailors. "Even general Iroh acts half his age!"

Briefly she spotted a larger form waving Gold pieces in the air behind Zuko. She laughed and gave Korin a slightly disgusted look, showing that she agreed to get on her good side, even though she loved every crazy moment of it.

Korin looked fairly happy that at least one sane person existed on the ship. _Maybe I misjudged her; I mean I know she snores real loud but…_

After Korin had retired back to her chambers, mumbling under her breath something about a "Bunch of amateurs", she caught sight of Kasumi looking lonely on the side with Ty and Jee. "Hey Katara," she waved. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Even though she had placed her bets, she had little chance of making it out alive if she attempted to squeeze through the mob around the Prince. _No way in hell._

"Hey Katara," Ty managed amidst his concentration. He'd already taken a few shots and the alcohol was taking slight effect. She mentally cursed herself for not betting on Ty earlier, besides she liked Ty, he had been kind to her so far, politely introducing her to the crew and making small talk. Plus it didn't hurt that he was attractive.

Yeah, she liked Ty, but she was intrigued with Prince Zuko.

"Nervous?" she asked, bending the sweat off his brow.

"Ehh, I'm managing, His highness is good,"

Jee gasped, "Don't say that and jinx your luck! Concentrating on winning and me and Kas will be happy bunny chicks,"

Katara laughed at Jee's lack of sobriety. "Give him a cold hard stare that usually works for me" she suggested. It was true, at least it had worked so far- he seemed to falter when she looked at him, recently he had been avoiding eye-contact. It was her eyes. They were far too foreign for him. _Blue against gold, why not!_

Drinking Game was almost like proving yourself, especially on a secluded ship like Zuko's-the men needed a challenge to show who was boss, it was equivalent to the Water Tribes' build-up to the reaping festival exactly. She understood why Zuko did not refuse challenges.

"WOOOO! Yeah, eat that Zuko!" Kasumi was screaming next to her, throwing copper pieces onto the table as Ty took another shot. It was evident he was getting woozy now, he was swaying on his chair. Katara raised her eyebrow. "Uh…Ty?"

His vision was unfocused he couldn't concentrate on her, "Nah, I'm good, Sweetheart,"

She winced. "Maybe you should drop out?" she suggested.

"I'm not giving up,"

The answer was so blunt and full of certainty that she only managed a shaky "Okay…" in reply. His eyes were slits against the Prince, this had to be the final shot, either Zuko should drop out now, or Ty was certain to pass out.

She moved her gaze from Ty to his opposing competitor across the table, his hand clutched the_ Sake_ cup with intensity, his sword calloused knuckles were white.

Her gaze moved away from his arm and she caught sight of his face. His eyes were full of ferocity and determination and they were looking in her direction.

_No wait._

They were looking right at her. Directly into her.

It was as if the whole world had slowed down, the mob of people around him seemed to move in slow motion and she couldn't hear anything Kasumi was saying to her, not while he was looking at her like that. It was a look of passion, like what a Lover would give to a partner; it was as if they were already a secret to keep.

Her breath hitched and she couldn't breathe with control. His eyes seemed to say something like, "I'm doing this for you,"

In reply she shot an angry glare back at him that said something like, "It's rude to stare,"

He kept her gaze right until he lifted the Sake to his lips and tipped back his head. Even when he'd done that, he regained her gaze quickly after.

_Please don't look away. Not yet. Don't end it too soon._

"No!" There was a scream next to her and Kasumi was shaking Ty, who had his head smacked down on the table with at his palm facing Zuko in signal of defeat.

"Godammit Ty! Get up, you gotta win remember! Oh for Agni's sake!" she shook him with force.

Ty groaned, not lifting his head from the table. "Sorry K'sumi," he managed

"Do you cave?" It was Zuko that uttered the words that shushed their crowd.

Ty rubbed his head, wincing from the head rush that followed, "You win, Prince Zuko-keep your title,"

There was a cheer and the sound of money being tossed at winners. Jee groaned behind her and held out the money he had promised her. "Damn, how did you know?"

She was confused. "Know what?"

"That Prince Zuko would smash it?"

"You said he won every month,"

Jee blanched. "Ack, I never take that tiny detail into consideration," With that comment he went off to go and finish off some FireFlakes and join the other sailors in their mini victory party and listen to one sailor, who she recalled as Ryu, finish a story about a girl he'd "scored" recently.

She took this time to congratulate the Prince on his win. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd be able to face him after that strange encounter earlier but he'd be too drunk to take anything into consideration. If she said he looked and smelt like Hipposkunk then he'd probably smile and thank her for the compliment. _Attack at the time of weakness, Katara._

He had retired back to his throne, he had some sort of necklace of gold material around his neck, to signify his win and he sat there with blurry eyes acting socially awkward towards anyone who came near him.

"Your highness," she bowed her head. _Does he have any idea how stupid he looks? _ She held back a giggle.

"Sorry, Sweetness, did I not just prove my superiority against you?" he blurted out.

_Sweetness?_ He was surprisingly articulate in his state, seeing as Ty was now retching over the ship's exterior, he seemed more sincere, but his words were slightly slurred and sluggish and he disgusted her all the same.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," _C'mon Katara don't let yourself falter…and don't get angry either._

Back at home she was famous for her short temper and the ability to preach new ideas and opinions. It wasn't exactly considered a talent back at home but she was certain she could use her temper to her advantage this time. _Your angers a gift use it._

"I know we got off to a…let's just say awkward start, but I've decided I'm not going anywhere." She swallowed. _Don't. Look. In. His. Eyes._

"In fact, I like it here. Kasumi and Ty are nice. General Iroh is more than polite and the foods pretty good, we're secluded and…"

She glanced back towards him and found him narrowing his eyes at something, as if he was squinting from the intensity of the sun-rays, not that there was any.

She followed his gaze, but she couldn't pin point his focus. "Prince Zuko?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes,"

"You're not okay, are you?"

"Thank You for your concern. I am alright, Thank You," he replied, making a painful effort to get out any words. "Sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just said that didn't I?"

"Yeah, are you sure…?"

"I'm fine, Katara!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, _excuse me_, for trying to be polite," she snapped back. _I'm wasting my time with this guy. _Huffing, she began to walk back to a retching Ty; somehow she just knew that would annoy him the most.

"No, sorry!" he reached his arm out in apology. "I didn't mean…" he faltered. "Don't go away,"

She blinked, wondering if it was acceptable to feel flattered by that. _Is that why my stomach is full of sparrowkeets?_

"I need to retire to my chamber,"

"Of course, you need to sleep it all off, Shall I help?"

"No, I said before, I can manage-I'm fine," He shook his head vigorously and attempted to throw his weight out of the chair by ended up falling into her, his head rested full on her shoulder and she cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he blurted out apologies and rolled his neck backwards allowing his upper weight to be supported by his feet again. He looked at her with bleary, confused eyes and she blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I'll escort you back to your chamber," she stated, dignity or not, he needed to get back, he would pass out otherwise. Zuko winced and hopelessly searched for an excuse, but to his dismay he too knew that sleeping off the alcohol would be a wise idea.

She held out her hand.

* * *

><p>Zuko refused Katara's support throughout the short escort below deck to his room, but she was just an arm's length away when he stumbled or felt dizzy.<p>

Katara could only see the back of his head as he attempted to walk down the stairs (and Fail). He had quite long hair for a man his age, people in the water tribe never let their hair loose like that, especially wolf warriors, who had to make do with the traditional wolf tail and excess beads. But he had loose, thick jet black hair, striking against his pale complexion and he left it loose. To Katara that just implied a sense of wildness and recklessness behaviour; though she knew his usual calm exterior contradicted that thought.

She recognised his door from when she lay there after he'd rescued her, Zuko stopped in front of it.

"This is your room, Prince Zuko. You're not healing any quicker by just standing there,"

"I know that, it's just..."

She frowned and attempted to open the door they stood before but he lashed out and grabbed her wrists.

She gasped out and stood dead still against his viper grip.

It was as if he hadn't quite grasped what he'd just done and he murmured a quiet, "I'm sorry," still holding onto her wrists like she was going to blow away any minute. She was vaguely aware of her cheeks flushing-the heat was flooding to her cheeks and her head throbbed with the beat of her heart.

"You need to let go of my hands," she whispered.

He stared at her hands, and then slowly drew his gaze back to her eyes; he gave a breathless, heavy sigh and released her wrists as he breathed out.

"I don't know what possessed me to do that, forgive me,"

She pulled a face. "You don't have to be so formal, Zuko,"

When he began to murmur an apology she cut him off- "And stop apologising!"

* * *

><p>Zuko's room had a musky, exotic smell, unlit candles lay littered around the room and there was a striking Fire Nation emblem hung over his bed. Carelessly, Zuko bent the candles alight around the room before slumping on the bed, his hand running through his ebony hair.<p>

She was mildly surprised he could bend in his state; as he had once said to her-he too, was also full of surprises.

"I can't sleep like this," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not?" she asked. She had dealt with enough drunken men to know that sleep was the best cure.

"Urghh, it's in my hair, I didn't realise it was in my hair,"

"It'll wash out," she glanced across to the screened Bath Tub, "Do you want me to run you a Bath?"

He didn't answer; instead he was making a futile attempt to comb the sticky substance of _Sake _out of his hair with his fingers. _I'll take that as a yes._

The warm water was comforting to bend, it felt wonderful-she hardly had anytime to bend on the ship and the familiarity came as a pleasant shock.

Zuko appeared around the screen and she flinched. _He could at least have given me some warning!_

He was topless. Dear Agni he was topless.

Unsure whether or not to look away, she still felt her stomach flip. _Man, he was toned._ He wasn't buff or butch, in fact he was quite slim for his age-but he had such a muscular torso, it was as if every muscle had been carved from the Gods. _I'm completely exaggerating, aren't I?_

"I…I, I was just…"

"Leaving?"

She closed her mouth, wondering if she should take offence or not. "Fine," she snapped. "After I just literally escorted you to your room the least you could do is show some manners," she huffed and turned away. "You're obviously lacking in that department."

She waited for an apology, but instead she heard an exasperated sigh and the splash of water as he sunk into the bath.

Blind rage-that's what she felt- he had some nerve to challenge a Waterbender in the bathroom.

She spun round, mouth agape in a scowl. "Okay, I don't WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE but…"

"Excuse me; you happen to be in my bathroom,"

Naked. He was naked. _Well, what did you expect, Katara, him to bathe in his underwear?_

Of course, the bubbles covered his decency, but still…

She stood there in shock. _This day has way too much nudity._

And then he was laughing.

Not just polite giggling, proper deep laughs which sent shivers through the room and made her heart flip over; it reminded her of Sokka when his voice first broke-Zuko's voice was always raspy and it sounded like his was permanently broken.

Frantically she racked her memory for something she had done which he found so hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…Stop laughing!"

Clutching his stomach, he doubled over- "Just leave please," he managed between laughing.

She scowled.

_The Nerve…._

* * *

><p>Zuko had an interesting collection of books.<p>

There was "The Great Earth Kingdom collapse," "The Traveller's Guide to Tracking,", "The Original Blue Spirit Legend", "War, Simplified,", "Sunghi Horn-Grade 8" and most surprisingly "The Average Male's Guide to Women-for Dummies,"

She sat on his bed, peering at the bookshelf. Her earlier motives to leave had completely dissolved, besides she liked his room-it was warm and smelt nice; like incense and ginseng tea.

There was a splash from behind the screen.

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"Yup," she replied, grinning.

"You know, I'm not as drunk as you think I am,"

She frowned. "I saw you take your shots, you're as pissed as a man on his Stag Night,"

A pause. "The Bath helped,"

"Thanks to me,"

"Yeah," There was another splash and the towel on the edge of the screen was pulled down.

"You owe me big time, you know,"

"I saved your life, woman,"

She considered that for a while. "I guess we're even then,"

He began to emerge from behind the screen, on instinct she grabbed one of his books and pretended she was absorbed with its contents.

"Genshiun Rage, huh? I didn't realise you were into poetry," She flipped it over and peered at the cover-"Genshiun Rage-Poems from the depths of a solider"

Poetry? To Katara it was about as important as tea ceremony-whatever needed to be said should just be said, not through cryptic riddles and rhyming couplets. Nevertheless she lied through her teeth and told him that she was into it.

He was wearing only a towel draped carelessly around his waist, when she glanced up he was attempting to dry his hair by heating it up with a flame.

He seemed to know what he was doing, so she didn't bother offering to water bend his hair dry.

"Genshiun Rage is good you know, everything he wrote was to describe his emotions during the siege of Ba Sing Se. My Uncle even met him once, you know,"

She was vaguely aware they were still talking about poetry. "Do you like war, Zuko?"

He flinched from behind her, she was facing an opposite way but she could tell by his flickering shadow that he was pulling his robe over his head. "No-one likes war, Katara-you should know that by now," he muttered darkly.

She frowned. "Then why do you study it?"

He paused his dressing and stopped to consider this. "I'm intrigued by it, war makes us do terrible and wonderful things-it can change a person's nature and destiny completely and I…"-

"It's in your blood," she cut him off.

"What?"

"War, the instinct to kill and capture. The endless fight to rid of individuality, It runs in your family" she finalised.

Behind her, the Prince breathed fire. She assumed this was a relaxation technique.

"That's not true; The Fire Nation can offer so much development to the other nations, things that you wouldn't understand-we can offer new medicine, education and bending technique, you should be grateful; were only trying to make the world a better place, an easier place to live in,"

There were white spots behind Katara's eyes, she felt the familiar tension rise up in her blood, usually she'd try to stop it-but this was pure ridiculous.

"You think that wiping out other benders and anyone who challenges main views is justice?"

He looked taken back and he raised his remaining eyebrow, the flickers of candlelight highlighted the craters and texture of the burn on his face.

"No, but you don't understand. You think there are two sides, don't you?" he bit back.

Of course there are; the rest of the world against the Fire Nation. _Me against you_ "What the hell are you on about?" she snapped.

"Agni, woman-you ARE stupid," he growled-the lit candles around the room jumped about ten feet.

"There isn't just the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation-there is people who want this war to continue and people who want it to end. That is all!"

She ignored this point, even though it made her think. He was probably correct. She decided to bit back with another comment-it wasn't fair but somehow shouting at him made her feel great, powerful and superior.

"Your Nation wiped out a whole entire race of Air benders- are you proud of that?"

"Of course not!" he blurted out. "It's shameful, but who am I to question the works of my Great Grandfather?-He was a bastard anyway,"-

"You're related, you must inherit some of his traits. Your family are all obsessed with war, forcing more and more troops to fight till their death, every single one! Your Father, your sister, your Mother"-

"Don't say a WORD against my mother,"

She was going to; she was going to throw insults at his mother that would make the sailors on this ship blush.

But she didn't.

Instead she moved the conversation to Fathers instead. She knew the topic of mothers were too hard to bear for both of them.

Her voice had gotten unintentionally softer and she hated it-"If I were a Fire Princess, I would be living in the palace, probably trying to find suitors and preaching political ideas." She began. The princes breath hitched, his Adams apple bobbed-It was as if he knew what was coming.

"So why are you here?"

The Prince let out a long and heavy sigh, his eyes shut.

"You said you were on a mission from your Father…but you're not are you?"

"I am, but not in the way you think I am,"

Something inside her softened, he looked broken, he emitted such a heavy level of darkness that they both sat down on the bed, overwhelmed by it.

She knew it was painful for him to revisit his past, so despite the fact he was the Prince of The Fire Nation and her eternally worst enemy, she decided to stay and listen.

"Tell me the truth; I can't trust you without knowing your motives,"

It was harsh, but it was true. He had to be honest. Zuko turned and looked at her with the same intensity as before.

"I don't know why I'm opening up to you," he whispered. "I've never told anyone about this before,"

She didn't answer; instead she just spoke with her eyes like she had before. They said, "You can trust me, I believe you,"

She raised her chin. "I'm not scared of you,"

He shut his eyes. "You should be,"

He gathered some pillows and made a small nest for them both at the side of his bed. She sat with their legs gathered up to their chest, leaning against the bed side. The atmosphere was eerily similar to when her mother used to tell her stories before she slept-back in the animal pelts and elk skin tents.

Zuko sat on her right she saw his scar from a clear view. Hesitantly he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she felt blood rise to her cheeks.

"You have a gift, Katara," he said quietly. "I don't know how you're making this easier on me, but you just are,"

She nodded._ I understand._

And then he began.

* * *

><p>When he finished, she was white. Her caramel skin had gone from its tanned complexion to pale and withered. Zuko had expected that anyway-his childhood hadn't exactly been a fairy-tale.<p>

"Your father is a monster," she stated.

Around anyone else he would have defended Ozai. He would have told them that he was the coward in the scenario; that he should have fought instead of begged and the Fire Lord had been stern but correct. Discipline mattered.

But instead with Katara he told the truth. "He still is,"

Katara looked slightly puzzled, tear tracks glistened on her cheeks so she bent them away. Many times he had imagined himself telling someone this story, perhaps a lover after they had shared a bed or a best friend after they had embraced, maybe even his child-if he could keep the truth hidden for that long.

He had never expected to tell everything, absolutely _everything _to a Water Tribe Girl, who was in simpler definitions, a prisoner of war.

_What is wrong with you? You fool!_

"You're not like the others," Katara said, snapping him back to reality.

"What?"

"You're not a coward or a monster like your Father or Sozin or an Admiral. You're a brave man," She rested her hand on his.

He noticed that their hands looked good together, hers were small, smooth and tanned and interlinked nicely with his slender, sword calloused fingers.

He noticed she was staring at him; in an instant he concluded she was beautiful.

Not just externally. But everything about her-from her ruthless bending, to her short temper to her deep eyes to her painfully amazing ability to make him feel like this.

He cherished her qualities and he admired her faults. It was almost as if…

_Stop. You won't cross that._

He could hear Azula's voice in his head, she was mocking and crude.

-A Watertribe Peasant.

-_"You never think these things through,"_

"I want you to spar with me," he blurted out.

_Okay what the…?_

Of all the things he could have said, from romantic serenades to a sophisticated remark, he had to choose that. Smooth.

Well, "The Average Male Guide to Women-For Dummies," was a pile of crap.

She smirked slightly. "I could spar you now and kick your ass if that's what you're suggesting?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow._ Woah, she's a demander. _

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "Not now, I just mean sometimes, when you feel like it. My Uncle knows these amazing techniques that he learnt from studying Waterbenders and we already know that _your _technique is well above average," He was rambling and they both knew it, even so, these training sessions could change everything.

She cocked her head to one side. "What's in it for me?" she asked.

He bit his lip. "You'll pick up a different style of fighting, as will I, sparring is fun and better than Pai Sho and I'll make time for you,"

A pause. "That's a good offer," she stated.

"It is and you better take it, because it's all I have,"

She smiled at him. _Agni forbid. _"Is this so you can capture the Avatar?"

_Yes, but it's also to become a better bender, to get out of Pai Sho and spend more time with you._

"Yes," he replied. "You're okay with that, right?"

"Of course, the Avatar is doing us much use right now anyway-disappearing for a hundred years. It's impossible to restore balance to the world anyway-that much responsibility shouldn't be placed on the shoulders of one person. Anyone restore balance, anyone can make a change," she played with her braid and looked at him.

Somehow he knew that comment was pointedly aimed at him.

* * *

><p>When the night went on, her eyelids began to drop. He was well aware he was drained but more importantly she was too.<p>

He threw off his top, even in his exhausted state, he knew it impressed her. All that training has finally paid off. Without looking at her (even though he knew she was looking at him) he yanked open a stiff cupboard, grabbed some bedding and lay it on the floor. He intended to sleep there if he had to.

"What are you doing?"

"I've gotta sleep somewhere,"

She scoffed. "You have a bed,"

He rolled his eyes whilst fluffing out a pillow. "I know that, but you can sleep there,"

"Oh…" she was speechless.

"You know I don't mind…sharing, you know,"

Zuko stopped fluffing the pillow and laughed.

"Really?" It was a sarcastic comment.

"I don't mind, honestly! As long as you don't…"

"I'm not going to rape you,"

"That's a relief,"

He blinked at this, he was mostly glad that he could sleep in his own bed-it was by far more comfortable than the damp bedding he kept for emergencies, but he was bewildered at the fact she would allow that. She must trust him.

She trusted him.

His heart seemed to swell with pride.

* * *

><p>Katara rolled over in the night, she was awake, but only because she could feel the power from the moon. A sleeping Prince lay next to her and part of her wondered how she had gone from one motive to another. First she wanted to kill him, then she wanted to hurt him and now she wanted to … She didn't even know herself.<p>

She wondered what it would be like to kiss his scar. It would be scaly and uneven beneath her lips then he would sigh against her touch and place butterfly kisses around the corner of her mouth before finally capturing her lips.

She couldn't believe she was fantasising about this, but for once she didn't care. All her life she had lived under the rules of her tribe. How to perform, how to act, when to marry-if she hadn't ran away her future would have been dictated for her.

She needed something crazy, something like befriending a Fire Nation Prince.

Under the covers, he slept peacefully. His hair was slightly messy and it splayed over the pillows, his pale bare chest was striking against the red sheets and it rose and fell in time with his deep breaths.

She drifted off listening to his breathing, lulled into sleep.

_**A/N) There is a review button below this note. Click it and write something to make someones day.**_


	6. Cix

_**A/N Flameo hotmen! I'm back, sorry for the late update. This chapter was SOOO hard to write, I'm serious. It doesn't have much fluff so it was very hard for me to channel all my energy into something that wasn't entirely Zutara related. Thanks so much for the reviews, Can I get past the 50 mark by the next two chapters? You've been amazing, no jokes. If you reviewed with a username, then I would have PMed you.**_

_**Also if any of you were wondering, this is going to be a loooonng fic, more than twenty chapters to be sure.**_

_**Thanks to: Sarcasm22, ArrayePL, zukosbiggestfangirl, lafalot22,Mariale-26, Spammy93, buddhaformacy and cate bishop who reviewed so kindly on Chapter 5.**_

* * *

><p>He awoke with the sun, the rays of it filled his veins with energy forcing the fire bender to take a deep breath and slip into consciousness. She lay next to him, strangely facing his way; their knees brushed against eachother under the bedding. Despite his heavy hangover from the night before it was a pleasant start to the morning. Filtered rays of sunlight etched their faces from the air vent in the corner of his room-he absorbed the energy.<p>

She breathed lightly, unlike him and her full lips were slightly parted. Her hair was unruly and it splayed over the pillow wildly.

Unintentionally he found himself reaching for a curl of her brown hair and winding it around his finger-once, twice, three times. Now she was bound to him, no more escaping. It worried him how he was so scared she was going to leave. She had mentioned it before; he had made no move to stop her. Living on a ship wasn't exactly a life of luxury which every girl hoped for-it was tough and required demanding labour intensive work; especially on a rusted old banger like this.

He wasn't going to restrict the girl's freedom; she deserved it more than him. The engines failed more frequently than they had when he was first banished. It worried him how much travelling he had left-this hopeless search for something lost from the world one hundred years was soon coming to an end, he could feel it.

She stirred in her sleep and he dropped the curl. She was going to leave soon-he knew it. He was _happy_ and the universe hadn't ever allowed that to last.

He looked at her again. She was exquisite-a lost treasure. _The Fire Nation doesn't know what they're missing out on._

Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling and made a silent vow to anyone who cared about her back in the Water Tribes to protect her. _I'll make her happy. She will be untouched._

He enjoyed watching Katara sleeping; she had no makeup, no distinctive bodily features (his perverted nature had noticed this) and she didn't have an elegant exterior (Except when she poured tea).

Quietly he concluded-_This is what a woman should look like_. _Just like this. Like her._

* * *

><p>He greeted his crew as normal and seeing as he was in a good mood, he decided to walk up to the upper room and ask if his uncle wanted to watch his morning training. Usually he hated the old man's critique and refused to listen to his advice-he was convinced it was outdated. But in order to discipline himself he needed the correct amount of opinions.<p>

When he reached the upper room, General Iroh was looking out the window with a stern expression on his face, frowning with displeasure. He squinted at the horizon, raising his hand over his wrinkled brow.

Before Zuko could ask what was wrong. Iroh turned to him and uttered one word.

"Zhao,"

And just like that. The pleasant morning was gone.

His limbs felt heavy, his head throbbed. This was exactly what he didn't need right now._ Thank you universe! What a pleasant fucking morning this is turning out to be._

"What does that Side burned Fucker want?" he spat, joining Iroh at the watch out.

Iroh cocked his eyebrow. "Now, now, my Prince-we need to show our respect for Zhao, he has recently been promoted after all. An Admiral,"

Zuko peered through the telescope; his promotion was evident. Zhao's first class steamer had now been exchanged for a metal monster with spikes fitted on the sides. It released such an amount of smoke that bits of sulphur littered the sea in flakes and a whirlwind of pollution cut through the low clouds like a bullet. It was a blockade, like the one patrolling the border to the Fire Nation. Except this one was preventing ships from travelling south.

Why would he be doing that?

In all truth, Zuko hadn't a clue why the ship was travelling South at the time-after Music Night, his Navigator tended to be a bit disorientated. He had a great urge to turn around and avoid him.

But that was a method that only cowards used.

He withdrew himself from the telescope, fuming. "Admiral of no admiral, he's still a bastard and everyone knows it,"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Prince Zuko"-

"You said it yourself, Uncle! After our Agni Kai-that even I had more honour than he had and…"

Iroh was blanching.

"I said nothing of the sort." He gave Zuko a glare. "You must present yourself with respect," The General's voice held a finality that he could not ignore. "Admiral Zhao has had orders directly from the Fire Lord; it is likely that he has come to check up on you,"

Zuko fumed. "I don't care. If he thinks he can just…"

"If you want that chance of returning home, then you must greet an admiral with honour," Iroh advised. "It is what any respectable Fire Nation citizen would do,"

"I'm not a citizen anymore, Uncle," He was glad of these rare perks of banishment. _I don't have to follow your rules anymore._

His Uncle seemed to notice his temper rising and the eerie smirk on the raven haired youth's face. "Whatever you are planning on doing, Zuko-think before you act,"

"I know what I'm doing, Uncle." He snapped. "I'm not the helpless thirteen year old I was when I was banished,"

Iroh nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "I do not doubt my faith in you, Prince Zuko,"

Lieutenant Jee burst through the door. "Zhao! Its Zhao-he's on the horizon…"

"I know that, you babbling Imbecile!" he barked back and then in a calmer tone. "Please close the door, Lieutenant,"

Jee looked white, his eyes were sullen from yesterday and he had an evident hangover, Zuko could relate to his pain.

"Were trying to figure out what to do," Iroh replied calmly in a hushed voice.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?"

The door was blown off its hinges by the force of Kasumi's kick, her Samurai sword already drawn.

"We_ attack_, of course," she finished.

There was a pause and… "I'm going to make some tea,"

Iroh left and Zuko rolled his eyes. "Since when did you get up so early?" he asked.

"Since I heard a Side burned monkey was invading our personal bubble,"

He gestured for her to look through the telescope. "He's about twenty minutes away,"

Kasumi acknowledged this. "That should give us enough time to shoot a few Oil Stinkers,"

"I doubt flinging Stink Bombs at a metal steamer like that is going to help us," Zuko remarked. Lieutenant Jee nodded sheepishly in agreement.

"It was only a matter of time before we would face Zhao again and I am prepared." Zuko stated. He attempted to live up to the role of a noble captain but the truth was he couldn't let them share his fear.

"We will keep a stable direction South until we meet, then we shall confront him like gentlemen," Zuko explained.

"Can I treat him like a _woman_?" Kasumi asked, raising a hand. "By that I mean beating him up and taking the supplies,"

"I hope your joking," Jee said quietly.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course she is,"

Kasumi looked through the telescope again and pulled back in horror.

Zuko's good eye popped. Her expression propelled him in a frenzy of panic- "What is it? Has he got a new weapon? Is he attacking?"

"No,"

"Then _what?"_

"Katara,"

Iroh fumbled with his tea cup, some of the contents spilled over the rim. Zuko could see the fear etched on his face; he had never realised that the general possessed such protective feelings over their captive however when he glanced around, he saw similar stares of worry on everyone else. The care for her was evident.

In his mind, he knew that he had become quite attached to her-he wouldn't have opened up to her otherwise. But what was not to admire about her? She was talented, intelligent-she had adapted to her surroundings like a water would flow over an obstacle and she was able to make a certain stubborn Prince like him laugh.

It was a rare gift.

He knew time was running out and it angered him that they had exposed her to such danger. _I swore I'd protect her. I made a vow._

It would be forever shit on his guilty conscience if he didn't fulfil this.

"Right," Zuko began shakily. He felt slightly nauseous; it must have been the _Sake_ overload from yesterday. "We're going to get through this; whatever Zhao asks we have to lie with as much confidence as we can gather, is that clear?"

His crew nodded. Iroh seemed pleased at Zuko's approach, so he continued.

"Evidently, Katara is on board- not a word is to be uttered about her; Uncle will you make sure of this?"

"It will be dealt with immediately, Prince Zuko,"

"Good, Give the alarm, Jee,"

He rang the bell, that very same one which he rang to alert the crew of Katara's first escape. It seemed like such a while back now.

"Kasumi, I have a special mission for you,"

Her eyes lit up and she drew her Samurai Sword. "Awesome-Am I to take out the crew from an ambush? Or should I just confront the Bastard head on? I did have this one idea…"

"I want you to take care of Katara."

"_What?"_

"You heard me,"

"That _SUCKS_,"

"Don't argue with me,"

"I'm not going to play babysitter whilst you get all the fun on deck,"

"You are First Mate, Kasumi-but that does not give you the authority to question my decision. If anything, you have the most important job of them all,"

"I hate you for making me feel guilty,"

"You'll find her in my chambers,"

Her eyes widened. "Oh really?" she smirked. "I'm sure your night was very enjoyable then," she remarked, clearly enjoying the temporary superiority over him.

Zuko blushed; despite the fact the night had been totally innocent. He had even offered to sleep on the floor; however he seemed to recall brief flashes of nudity and the image of their hands together. He couldn't quite remember.

Kasumi seemed gleeful and walked out the door with rare grace.

Rolling his eyes, he peered through the telescope again, beckoning Jee towards him. "Fetch my cloak and formal wear," he commanded facing towards the rising sun.

"We have a meeting to attend."

* * *

><p>Katara awoke to the sound of the bell.<p>

It had an alert, shrill sound to it and she sat up in bed in terror. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once- _Where was Zuko? What's wrong? What exactly happened yesterday? Is Dad and Sokka okay?_

Calmly she reminded herself that she'd probably never see her family again and that Zuko would be fine-he was a tough man. When she had finally began to calm down she adjusted her eyes to the light and grabbed her water pouch from the bedside table…

…And almost fumbled in when someone banged on her door.

"Hey open up!"

She resisted the urge to scream. _It was all a trap! Where's the nearest exit? Maybe I could take them out with the Octopus sleeper!_

"It's just me, Douchebag! It's Kasumi!"

She relaxed the clutch on her pouch. "If you don't open up right now, you're gonna be in trouble,"

There was a pause. "Oh and if your naked, put some clothes on."

She blanched. Yes, she had slept in his bed-but she had never realised the word of this would travel across the crew so fast. _I swear to La, if that arrogant Prince has said anything…_ "It's okay," she called back. "I'm decent,"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Why is the door locked?"

"I don't know!" Kasumi replied, evidently flustered. "Maybe Zuko _likes_ his privacy," she stated sarcastically

She hesitated before stepping forward and unlocking the door. A cautious part of her still doubted her safety on the ship and what in La's name was that ringing?

Kasumi burst through into the room as soon as she had access and crashed straight into her. "Kasumi what's going on?" she asked immediately. "The bell, It means danger doesn't it?"

"It doesn't have to," she replied gruffly, she pushed her backwards so she sat on the bed. Strangely it was hard; she reached under the pillow and drew out a scroll.

An extremely graphic scroll.

"What the…"

"Hey, Gimme that," Kasumi snatched the scroll from her hands and laughed. "Oh Zuzu, what a FAIL," she commented.

"It's disgusting," Katara replied. _Oh well, I guess guys will be guys._

"It's hilarious,"

Kasumi seemed to snap back to reality after that and grabbed her kimono, dragging her out of the room. "What the hell? Let Go!" she screamed, struggling against her grip. "Where are you taking me?"Kasumi didn't answer just continued down and down. She opened a door with an airlock seal and continued down the railed stairs, steam jutted from a labyrinth of pipes.

_This is it; this is where I'm to be imprisoned. I'm dead…_

Time to act.

She tore herself out of her grip and leapt off the railings into the dimmed room. She condensed the steam from the water pipes and hurled them at the other teenager pinning her against the metal flanks of the room.

"I don't know where you're taking me, or what your motives are. But just remember…" she bent her form, one foot curved upwards to the ceiling and she closed her arms together. Kasumi froze. "All I have to do is squeeze and blood vessels will pop," she finished menacingly.

Kasumi stood rigid, pinned against the wall, completely in Katara's command. "Have you actually _lost your mind?_"

Katara loosened her grip; this served her right-truth be told she was sick and tired of people not telling her things.

"I have an actual right to know where in La's name you are taking me or I swear to God I'm going to…"

"Okay, Okay…Jeez," Katara loosened her hold. "Sometimes I actually forget what a powerful bender you are, Katara," she said in earnest.

"That's not the answer to my question,"

"I'm trying to hide you!"

"Okay. What?"

"Admiral Fucking Zhao is coming towards us,"

"Who?"

"You know, big sideburns, thinks he's Agni in reincarnation,"

"Oh, Sideburns are never good,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Are we really discussing facial hair, when my life's in danger?"

Kasumi laughed. "Look, Sweetness, no-one on the ship is going to harm you. You're priceless, seriously. You're all chummed up with Ty and Jee and _I_ reckon you're pretty awesome. The Prince is captivated by you,"

She flushed at her comments. Kasumi carried on. "The point is that not every out there is like that, there are many people in the Fire Nation who will use you. The Water Tribe hasn't been in touch with the Fire Nation for 100 years. In my school textbook it described your people as savages, who drink blood and fight against other tribes on any icy tundra. Believe me, Zhao will use you and you'll never get a moment of freedom again,"

Kasumi paused, consumed by an insect bite on her elbow. "You need to trust me,"

Katara took a deep breath- it was reality. This was real and it was happening. This wasn't one of her fantasies-when she'd wake up in a perfect world and Gran Gran would be there giving her tea whilst Sparrowkeets flew overhead in perfect formations.

She was in real danger.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it,"

"You're really afraid of imprisonment aren't you?"

She considered this, she thought of Hama and those horror stories they used to tell around the campfire during the long winter nights. She had described the experience as hell but worse, kept in cages like animals and how the guards had pumped in dry air so they couldn't bend. Waterbending was a part of her, if that was ever taken away…

"They…they can't take me away," surprised at how small her voice had gotten.

Strangely Kasumi grinned-it was eerie amongst the darkness.

"We won't let them,"

* * *

><p><em>He's gotten uglier<em>. Zuko noted as Zhao crossed onto his small ship with evident elevation. _Is that even possible?_

Commander Zhao, no, Admiral Zhao looked even more ridiculous and Zuko could not fathom the depths of hatred he possessed for this man. His mutton chop sideburns had grown longer and were combed so the ends flicked up gracefully at the ends and he wore a sash across his black armour to mark his recent promotion.

Those deep brown eyes reflected only hate and destruction just like the consuming power of their element; the endless struggle for power was sure to be his demise.

The Prince mimicked Zhao's stiff upper lip, the greeted eachother in a formal Fire Nation Bow. _How long was it since I've done one of these?_ Then the chorus of his masked men along with his loyal, but casual crew began to chorus the familiar Fire Nation Anthem;

"With my life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek better ways to better my country and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue,"

The anthem was familiar, but unlike Zhao, the prince said it with no feeling, no truth; it was just a monotonous chant he had been forced to remember. There was a brief pause after this until Zhao broke the silence.

"Prince Zuko,"

"Commander Zhao," The corners of his mouth twitched.

Zhao raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "It's Admiral now actually,"

"Oh really, what did you have to do to get that one? Did you have to lick the bottom of my Father's boots or did you spend your days grooming his facial hair?"

Zhao frowned with displeasure. "You have much to learn of your manners, Prince Zuko," he snidely remarked. "Unlike you, I achieve greatness from pure talent. Something that you obviously lack. Being a failure to everyone and all,"

Zuko snorted fire._ Why if my crew weren't watching, I'd rip him from limb to limb…_

"Gentlemen, why don't we take this inside?" Iroh suggested from Zuko's side. "Admiral Zhao, I would imagine you were Ginseng man-or do you prefer Ginger?"

Zhao seemed to take this comment lightly; instead of answering he beckoned one of his generals from behind him. Zuko recognised this man; He was General Shang. A brute and a menace that wouldn't get any respect from him. Not at all.

"Shang, won't you fetch my map and markers. I wish to discuss my plans of approach with a such a worthy general like The Dragon of the West himself?"

Zuko rolled his eyes; Zhao was literally just inviting himself onto HIS ship.

Shang ran off to fetch the plans when Zhao cocked his head. "Would you be kind enough to show me where to go?" he asked with mock innocence.

_Oh I give up._ He crossed him arms across his black breast plate. "No. We're not showing you anywhere, I want you to leave my ship now. You have no business on my property," he snapped harshly. He had only been in Zhao's presence for roughly five minutes and he was already pissing Zuko off-it was official. They both could not stand eachother.

Besides, he needed Zhao as far away from the inner rooms as possible; he didn't have a clue what Kasumi's plans were but there was only a certain amount of places a girl could hide.

"What's the rush, my Prince?" Zhao asked, blinking. "Why, it was you that set on course straight into our blockade, did you expect me to let you pass? Do you not remember that you're _not wanted?"_

"That was the navigator's fault, I had no intention of drifting this way, but I wasn't just going to change course when your metal steamer was charging in my direction. I confronted you like a man, now _you_ should leave like one," he growled.

Zhao narrowed those hate-filled brown eyes. _He's onto me. He knows I'm hiding something._

"What's wrong, Prince Zuko? Have you recently done something you're not proud of?" he mocked.

Iroh looked worriedly at Zuko, and he himself stiffened. He wouldn't let himself falter. For Katara's sake. However Zhao continued his malicious torment.

"Did you take a whore to bed, Prince Zuko? Have you beaten your servants?" he circled him now, Zuko could feel the sticky breath against his face. "Have you let the Avatar slip through your fingers?"

Iroh stepped in. "That's enough, Admiral. Please allow me to escort you to the inner rooms,"

Zhao smiled crudely at his success in aggravating Zuko-_Smug, little bastard._ But stopped when he saw the railings on Starboard.

_Oh no…_

It was Katara's damage, those slices through metal could only be done by skilled Waterbenders, and they made a clean neat cut, as if someone had engraved them intentionally. His heart stopped in his chest. It felt tight to breathe, he was choking again. Like he had when Katara herself had him up against the wall on the barrier between life and death, her with those deep cerulean eyes and sharp cheekbones. _I swore I'd protect her._

"That's quite a considerable amount of damage, your highness," he noted. "What could have possibly caused that?"

He fumbled over his words now, he was still reminiscing about that small spot on Katara's neck which he wanted to put his lips to, just there, _right there._

"Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened…" he turned to Iroh. "Uncle! Tell Admiral Zhao what happened!"

Iroh shot his nephew a disgruntled glare. "Yes…" he grunted. "I will do that, It was stupendous, a major catastrophe…we crashed didn't we, Zuko?"

"Into an iceberg." He finished. _Wait what?_

Zhao chuckled with a dry throat. "In such a mild climate? I don't think so-your stupidity has increased, your highness,"

He snarled. "There was a terrific storm actually, it rained hail and clawed the ships exterior. My ship nurse suspected a storm, so we missed the worst of it. Have you noticed any unusual weather changes recently, Admiral? The climate gone quite absurd, hasn't it Uncle?"

Iroh flinched. "Yes, my nephew," he adjusted his cuffs. "It certainly has,"

"Well that's just fascinating; you must regale me with all the thrilling details. Seeing as the sudden climate change is probably part of the _Avatar's_ return,"

* * *

><p>"I can't stay in this cupboard any longer, Katara,"<p>

"Nor me,"

"It's cramped as well,"

"Yeah your hair keeps tickling my face, and you keep breathing on me!"

"Oh well, I'm sorry! Here I am missing all the fun babysitting you in a generator cupboard and you complain about me breathing?"

"Can you _breathe_ a little quieter please?"

"Oh give it a rest already!"

Katara shifted and peered through the rafted peephole they shared. "They won't find me right?"

"Believe me; Zhao guards are thicker than whale blubber. You've got nothing to worry about,"

"Was Zhao the one who Prince Zuko almost had an Agni Kai with?"

There was a silence and she shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know about that?"

She faltered. _Way to go and give away everyone's secrets Katara-he trusted you!_ "…He…he told me last night,"

She seemed startled. "Are you serious? Just like that?"

"He wasn't exactly sober at the time," she replied. She frowned at her response, "Why? Does he not tell many people?"

"Are you kidding? Zuko is like an impenetrable fortress-he's built a wall around him and you'd need a massive invasion force to just breach it,"

"Hey, you're pretty good with metaphors,"

"General Iroh must be rubbing off on me,"

There was an awkward silence. Kasumi was definitely a role model, there was so much that she wanted to ask her; like how to handle guys (she seemed older and more experienced) or if she'd ever killed someone or what in Agni's name or what she knew of the war. Instead she groaned in frustration at the enclosed space she stood trapped in.

"So you and Zuko; you weren't ever a couple, were y…"

"No,"

"Ah, um," she hesitated. "So what…"

"What do I do?"

She flinched and turned to look at the older girl, she was certain from that uncomfortable feeling that she mimicked her movements. "I didn't mean to pry…"

"I'm here to keep everyone in order, really. I choose to give up a life of luxury with my Uncle back in the Fire Nation to accompany my mother and a banished Prince on an endless journey he was never supposed to take." She let out a breath. Katara felt it on her face; it was cool and minty; as if she'd been chewing leaves of some sort. "I have no regrets, sweetness,"

"That's admirable of you," she began. She seemed so sincere that there wasn't much to say after that.

"Well this isn't awkward, not at all…" Kasumi began to mumble to herself.

Katara thumped her head against the wall.

* * *

><p><em>The Avatar's alive. He's alive. He's alive. He's alive. He's alive. He's alive.<em>

"…And so by the end of the Summer solstice I plan to have captured the Avatar; in which time I will have contacted Princess Azula and discussed her plans of Ba Sing Se's capture. I plan for this to be commencing by the New Year, we will have colonized the Earth Kingdom capital and infiltrated walls of the great cities,"

_He's alive. He's alive. He's alive._

"You seem displeased, my Prince. Tell me, what criticism do you have of my plan?"

The scowling Prince raised his head from his hooded cloak; he was slouched in one of the chairs-concealed in the darkness of the room whereas his Uncle and Zhao stood before a large map of the world. He had stuck daggers where he planned to attack first.

"If my Father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool," he stated.

It was the truth and they had a right to be aware of it.

Zhao's eyebrows softened in mock-pity. "Oh dear, two years at sea have done temper to your tongue, Prince Zuko."

Zuko opened his good, lazy eye. "It's reality, Zhao. You and I both know that,"

Iroh made shushing sounds behind his back and mimed slicing his throat. Zuko ignored this, he wasn't in any danger, and Zhao had no authority to fight him.

He continued his silent musing, Zhao wasn't important right now-only that the Avatar is alive.

_Avatar, wherever you are. Know this._

_I will find you. _

Zhao coughed. "General Iroh would you mind if I had a moment alone with his highness?"

Iroh blinked. "No, not at all, please take your time," He bowed as he exited, and gave Zuko a long, hard stare as if to say- Don't do anything stupid.

He wasted no time.

"Where's the Avatar, Zhao?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You know _exactly _what,"

"There have only been rumours, not exact sightings,"

"In the South?"

"Apparently so,"

"That's why you've got the blockade," Zuko stood up. "You just want the Avatar all to yourself!"

Zhao frowned. "The Fire Lord has sent me on a mission, Zuko,"

"Likewise!"

"He has asked me to take over the mission of locating the Avatar's whereabouts, seeing as you're doing such a pathetic job. Perhaps I will succeed where you failed and the Fire Lord will take me as his son," Zhao adjusted his cuffs and took a dignified sip of tea.

Zuko froze.

He slammed a fist on the table; it made such a thud that the china cups rattled in response.

"_What!"_

"Now, now, Prince Zuko, you wouldn't want…"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP NOW," He clutched his head. "No, no, no," He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew his Father didn't rank himself too high on his list of loyal soldiers, but sending Zhao to finish the job. That was lower than low.

"Surely you must have known by now,"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut your mouth?"

"Since my recent promotion, all information regarding the Avatar is to be reported to me immediately. Any resistance will be taken as a criminal offence," He stood up to match Zuko's height, his red sash falling against his armour like blood from a wound. "So I believe you and your crew might have something to tell me,"

Zuko snarled, he breathed fire. "What difference does it make? I'm a criminal already," he snapped.

Zhao sighed. "I'll try again shall I? I know you and your crew are hiding something. Whether it is to do with the Avatar or not, I am inclined to know,"

"What happens on this ship is _none of your business_!"

"I have an authority!"

"_Fuck your authority_!"

"If you have even an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found. An arrogant, spoilt CHILD isn't going to stop me,"

"I have _nothing _to say to you,"

There was a brief silence, both of them bracing their temper. He found himself thinking about Azula, he wished he had been born with the same composure she possessed. He had a temper, no denying there. Zhao just knew exactly how to trigger it.

"Perhaps your crew members will have something to say; maybe with some light _persuasion_ they'll give me the information I need…"

He didn't realise his fist had made contact with Zhao's nose, until the Admiral groaned from pain; blood pulsed from between his large fingers, trickling down his ghostly hands like ink on water. He peered down at his clenched hand. Briefly he noted he was trembling; Zhao's blood coated his knuckles and ran between his nails.

_Well I didn't know I had that in me._

His chest swelled with pride and he regained composure. _I just punched Zhao. I just fucking smashed his face in._

Zhao had finally grasped what had just happened to him and his shook away his bloody hand in disgust, his nose was tilted slightly. "You," he growled, jabbing a finger at him. Zuko took a cautious step back. "You; you're nothing but _filth…"_

"Sir!"

Zuko let out a long-delayed exhale and brushed himself off. The guard who had just interrupted them had narrow, dark eyes which creased at the ends- a crow's feet print just below his temple. "What do you want!" Zhao barked, clutching his nose. "Can't you see were busy?"

"We interrogated Prince Zuko's crew as you ordered; I think you might find some information quite interesting,"

Zhao quirked up an eyebrow. "Is that so? Why don't you give the full report again in front of the captain, let's see what he has to say,"

"No, No-What have you done?"

"There's a girl…"

"NO!"

"I know there's a woman on board, lieutenant- That ignorant Kasumi…"

"Not her, sir,"

"What did you do to her?" Zuko snarled. "Tell me, tell me now!"

"A Waterbender,"

Zuko whirled, there was nothing but anger now-just him and a deep consuming red all around him. In an instant he shot out a hand around the lieutenant's neck. He cried out, flailing weakly against Zuko's strong grasp. It was futile.

"Well, well, my Prince. I have to say I was never expecting that,"

Zuko loosened his grip. "I swear to Agni, he's lying…"

"Don't waste your breath,"

"Don't touch her!"

"Ah so you do know,"

"Does it matter?"

Zhao grinned, he leaned in at the Prince's snarling face. "It's alright," he whispered menacingly . "She's our little secret now,"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. There was a nose on Zhao's face that was just _begging _for another punch…

"Sir!" Another solider appeared at the doorframe, he saluted so sharply that if he'd been standing any closer, he would have been knocked out.

Zhao sighed exasperatedly. "Don't any of you numbskulls know how to knock?"

"There's something wrong with the ship, sir,"

"What?"

"It's the steamer ship, sir," the solider shook; his chest heaved from the rushed arrival. Zuko noted the sweat droplets running down his forehead then lingering along his jawline. He felt his own grip on the lieutenant's neck increase, his clammed palms pushing against the older man's Adam's apple. _Something's wrong, something's really wrong._

"The ship…It's sinking,"

_**Push the button below this to put a smile on a young writer's face **_


	7. Sept

_**This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, I wrote all of it in one day as well. I know where's my social life? XD I've added a different twist on the story and I tried to slot it into canon. Credits to whoever can spot which quotes are from which episode. **_

_**Thanks to…**_

_**Zuko'sbiggestfangirl, ArrayePL, Spammy93, Cate Bishop and theconscience. Who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys rock!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Complete and Utter Top Secret Journal of Kasumi<strong>_

Yesterday, the Waterbender, Katara blew up the water mains in Zhao's ship. Yeah, I mean BLEW IT UP. Like a fricken ninja. Just in the nick of time too, it seemed like that Side burned F****** was getting pretty suspicious of us (Usually I'm there to give him a foul mouthed lecture-hehehe) Oh I do miss those days that me and Zuko used to send him hate-hawk mail….

She was scarily amazing though, pulled water out of thin air and made some swooshy mooshy motion and BABOOM… She told me she'd condensed the moisture in the air then froze it which blocked up the pipes and the ship caused its own inflicted **doom.**But to be fair, I was my idea to blow up the ship

I've never really thought about using defensive power against the opposition. She used the opponent's power against them; she said too much power possessed by one person was dangerous. I'd say she was in a hell lot of danger.

Which of course, she is.

Mom said that's what Waterbenders actually do, defence is their speciality. She also wants to be begin the lessons of society, which basically means prancing around with a fan and kimono and speaking all posh and pouring tea. I call them "Ladylike lessons". Seeing as I'm almost sixteen, I'm supposed to start finding a suitor and acting like a _Fire Nation Lady._

Zuko's scared. He's more than scared, he terrified that Zhao's put the pieces together and discovered the ship's secret. (Katara.)

Personally I like Katara.

She's all kick ass and what not and she doesn't eat people. (Thank Agni) I might watch her spar with Zuko sometime cause Jee and Ty watched it when I was on helmsman duty and they said it was legendary.

The Prince steals quite a lot of glances at her-mainly when he thinks no-one is looking. At first I thought it might be her appearance that attracts all this attention. She's pretty flat chested. (Still bigger than me!), but it's not that.

Sometimes she looks back, catches him looking. Her face turns crimson and Zuko just seems…sad?

Either way, I'm going to find out.

* * *

><p>She stood by the railings as Zhao's ship was enclosed by flame. It blazed along the horizon right along the coastline like the setting sun. She had done what Kasumi wanted; taken the ship for all it was worth. Condensing the water was easy, basic Waterbending. But as soon as they snuck back onto this ship, Zuko was at the wheel, already barking orders at his labour force.<p>

When she had asked him why they were going so soon he just shook his head in a jerk, bangs shaking and told her to stay inside. She hadn't gone straight away, she just stared at him; trying to read him and worrying for both of their sakes until Zuko clenched his jaw too forcefully and screamed, "GO!"

He threatened to drag her inside if she didn't go herself.

She didn't know how long she spent in the corner of her room, rocking silently. She had curled her hands around her knees and refused to move even though she should have probably done something about her appalling appearance. She kept hearing shouts and orders alongside a multitude of screams and explosions. She hadn't washed for a while. Strands came out of her braid like a worn out shipping rope and she had bleeding cuts from the uneven air vent surface had grazed her on Zhao's ship.

_Did I just…_

_No._

When Iroh finally came in to tell her that it was safe to come out, she had run outside at her first opportunity. She stood there, clasping the cool railings until it cut into her palms. In her mind she was still rocking.

The ship was now just a flame flickering on the water. It looked like the tributes people used to lay on the ocean to respect the death of a loved one, but that was back in the Water Tribe. She raised a hand to her forehead and pulled back sharply._ I'm burning up._

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder to her left, it was rough and large and she recognised it; Lieutenant Jee. He shuffled awkwardly towards her and studied her expression, his narrowed tawny eyes scanning her face, he was way too close for her liking. She coughed awkwardly.

"Um, do you mind?"

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I was just wondering…"

She gave a shaky sigh, _Yeah I know._

"Did I blow it up?"

He gave a sheepish shrug and rested his elbows next to her on the railing; he had to bend down because of his tall frame but he managed it and stared at the horizon just like her. "Well, didya?"

She laughed, he reminded her of her Dad so much. All that dorky behaviour and his futile attempts to try and understand his two teenage children. Despite herself she found her eyes filling up. She missed him more than she could muster.

Jee's brow softened, "Hey you don't have to cry about it!"

Furiously she wiped them away. She had become so tearful recently and she had called her friends names when they cried back at the Water tribe. _Dammit Katara, grow up!_

"Yeah I did,"

"Seriously? How did you…?" He stopped to see her expression, she could feel her face crumpling up with dread and he stopped, smiling weakly. "Never mind,"

"I have a daughter just like you, y'know,"

She wiped her eyes and pondered on the thought. Jee had _kids_? She'd never thought soldiers were even allowed to marry, let alone begin a family.

"Yeah that's right," he carried on, smirking at her bewilderment. "She's a bit younger than you but I can read her like a book, she tries _so _hard to hide her true feelings, especially when she's upset," he trailed off and stared at the horizon with a sad smile etched on his features. _He's thinking about her right now._ Katara stared down at her clenched fists on the railings and silently wondered if Hakoda was thinking about her too.

"It's okay to speak y'know,"

"Yeah," she began, still clutching the rails. "I used to tell my friends everything, I…" she tilted her head to peer at the grey sky. "I used to be so open,"

"I understand," Jee said immediately.

"No, you don't," she replied sharply. _No-one could possibly understand what she was going through right now. _

A _solider_ could never relate her experiences.

"I haven't seen my kids in a long time, Katara," he stated solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry"—

"Don't be." He finished, he wiped his hands on his uniform. "Anyway, it's you we have to worry about, not me,"

"Why, am I in trouble? I mean I know I stole some fried fish from Korin but"—

"AhHa, how can you be making jokes at this moment?"

She shook her head. _A Joke? _She hadn't laughed for a good while. _Maybe I do have a trait of Sokka in me…_

Jee chuckled. "Shall we say a prayer?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For the men that died today,"

"_What!"_

She froze-dread and self-hatred weighed down her body like heavy sacks, she felt her whole frame tighten just to hold herself up in a dignified way.

Jee frowned. "You didn't know..."—

She shook her head viciously. "Who died, Jee?" her voice cracked and strained.

"—it's not anyone you would have known…"

"I don't care,"

"Agni, Katara, you didn't know…"—

"Know _what?"_

Jee's eyes shone with strange fear. "Please don't…" he pleaded quietly.

"Tell me now."

"Quite a few of Zhao's soldiers died today, Katara. Sailors aren't taught how to swim in the Fire Nation. It makes them loyal to their ship-so they can't abandon it. Many of those soldiers drowned to death…"

"No," she was vaguely aware of her shaking her head. "That's not true,"

"I can't believe you didn't know…Zhao was furious, I think he knew about you. What with the shouting and all. Zuko had to get us all out of there real quick or…"

She didn't hear the rest.

Her whole body actually shook with terror as she raced inside. She raised a tanned, trembling hand to her face and found that there were shameful tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought of all the times she had imagined herself killing in those harmless imaginary games back in the Water Tribe. How could she have joked about that in contentment when the harsh reality was this painful?

_You killed today, Katara. You killed many men. Some of them were probably Father's just like Jee._

In her mind she saw children receiving the messenger hawk of their Father's death. She saw them weep and mourn and draw their swords in revenge—

She kept running, even though she had nowhere to go. To her horror, in addition to the tears, she felt bile rising up her throat. _I need something right now. A bowl. A Sink. Anything!_

To her left, she registered that the captain's quarters was easily accessible. Did he have a sink in there? Either way she burst through the door and ran through it. Towards the end of the room was the fold screen and the same bathtub he had bathed in the night before. In the left hand corner was a low sink, the same height as a toilet. She leaned over it, her breathing heavily laboured.

"Katara what in Agni's…"—

Zuko was cut off when he heard gagging and Katara's own whimpering.

She didn't care how humiliating it was that he was seeing her like this or that she looked a complete mess, all she could think about was murder.

_You killed. You killed. Murderer, murderer._

After a while she felt a hand on her lower back, it rubbed in soothing circles and helped with the nausea almost immediately.

Numbly, her brain managed the register what he was saying. "It's alright, its okay. It's over; it's all over now…"

When she had finished retching, she collapsed into his arms and they sat in a sprawled mess in the corner of the room. For that moment, he was her stronghold.

He rocked her ever so slowly as she took deep, painful breaths against his chest. She didn't care who he was or what he meant, she just needed something, someone. He didn't quite know the extent of her "Thank You,"s. She noted they fitted nicely together; her resting against his chest, her head titled on his shoulder, he muffled her cries.

"It will get easier," Zuko stated softly.

She struggled in vain to hold back any more tears, she had never expected Prince Zuko to be a so gentle. _Prince Zuko _won Drinking Game every month, _Prince Zuko_, the angst-filled teenager who would obsess over practicality.

Maybe he just understood the pain.

She swallowed and looked up to study his expression; his jaw was set and his Adam's apple bobbed in front of her. How had he gotten this close? He radiated heat.

"I'm sorry…"—

"It's alright, Katara,"

She shook her head vigorously. "No it's not,"

"Yes, it is," he murmured, eye's flashing. "The first time is always the hardest, but the second time and the third, fourth and countless times after that…You don't feel like this anymore,"

She wanted to tell him that this was wrong. That she had never even considered…

When she did, he responded with; "We are the choices we make, but we cannot choose our destiny," He paused to stare at her. Right at her, like he had before he won drinking game. "I haven't had that freedom in a long time,"

She didn't know how long they spent just savouring each other's company, but when she awoke in the morning, she was lying in his bed. Someone had pulled over an extra woollen quilt for her. But Zuko had already gone to morning training.

* * *

><p>For the Prince, things were beginning to look up.<p>

He appreciated the fact that the crew had now developed a sufficient routine in favour of Katara's benefit. They accepted her willingly and he was grateful for it.

Usually he awoke at sunrise, like most of the Firebenders, however he trained alone on the front deck, permitting the soldiers to join him when he was feeling generous. (Not very often). Then it was Physical exercises outside with the crew and Iroh, followed by meditation indoors.

It was only after that when he ate breakfast-which was usually Jook with added cinnamon- Kasumi and Katara usually woke up at around this time, where they would discuss the course of action for that day (and sometimes build a Jook-canon and fired it AT HIM), then he'd send the orders for the day and addressed the crew (BLAH BLAH). For the rest of the day, it was either intense training or navigation with a quick lunch thrown in there somewhere. Then an evening meal from Fang, the ship's cook and finally bed.

Kasumi and Katara had quickly become the official troublemakers of the ship. They joked around, they fought with eachother (and the crew when his back was turned), and Kasumi wrote some hate-mail to Zhao and then Katara would practice Shamishen, which she had learnt back in the Water Tribe and Kasumi would sing along (badly).

But most of the day, the only highlight was running into one of the two girls. They had been busier than ever recently. The crew had been collecting any evidence of the Avatar they could find; usually this was from scraps of newspaper or occasionally a spoken recount of what they had heard from nearby civilians. He had heard the Avatar could run faster than the wind and whisk up tornadoes, but that was all Fire Nation propaganda, wasn't it? Zuko was reluctant to allow Katara off the ship, in fear of discovery so he left her in charge whilst he gathered supplies. This was a good routine, because unlike Kasumi, she aided Korin with her quest to clean the ship.

He had noticed that Katara was close to turning 15. In the Fire Nation, 15 year old girls were supposed to give up their general studies and begin to take up domestic skills and the arts. They were supposed to dispose of their play clothes and trade them for kimonos and fold fans and Obis. They would learn the rules of society and begin to court a line of suitors in preparation of finding a suitable husband.

He wondered if it was like that in the Water Tribe.

If _that_ was the reason she ran.

If so she was making the most of what freedom she currently possessed.

He watched her as she fought with Kasumi, she wore only a blue wrapped Kimono top, with ripped white pants and her brown hair fell in a long braid down her back; only occasionally she let the curls out. (Which he liked best).

She joked with Sailors (The dirtiest of all kinds) who were double her senior, she was ridiculously good at fighting whereas she could master the arts _as well_—though she choose not to (Kasumi's influence). She could tell if something was wrong due to her instinct and her wisdom matched this; when she ALMOST defeated Iroh at his own game of Pai Sho. In all honesty he was slightly jealous of women. _How could contain their dignity when mastering skill and society?_

It was beyond him for sure.

Another highlight of the day was that Katara had agreed to spar him in the evenings.

And she trained in her underwear.

It came as a shock to everyone, really. But when she appeared for their first spar he was so a-taken back that he spilled tea down his armour, which she kindly bent out afterwards. She held her head high when Ryu began cat-calling, instead just raising an eyebrow at him and sighed. Zuko assumed it was part of her culture that she trained which such a lack of clothing so he didn't say anything in fear he might offend her.

He bowed, she mimicked the Fire Nation bow and it began.

She was a skilled fighter; there was no denying that; the way she moved was elegant, yet wild. He had to block many of her moves, so he could get a better look at them. It was quite a struggle though, she constantly threw attacks at him and he could feel her getting agitated that he wasn't attacking back.

"Why won't you fight back?" she called in frustration.

In response he fired a blast that singed off the split ends of her braid.

She raised her eyebrows. "You're still holding back!" she taunted.

He rolled on his back to dodge the array of icicles that smashed into the metal next to him. It was true. He was holding back, he wanted to study her properly before he made an approach. He dodged another blast and hid round a pillar.

"This isn't a game of hide and explore, Zuko!" she shouted.

He promptly turned, flames in his fists to extinguish the ice canon she fired. "Oh really," he replied, wiping his hands on his tunic. "I thought seeing as you _obviously_ can't touch me…"—

She replied with a jet of ice-cold water splashing in his face.

"Woah," he said quietly as he shook his bangs. "That really wakes you up,"

She appeared to his left, smirking in her white wrappings, soaking wet…

Without thinking he spun on the ground and kicked to create a wave of flame and she responded by matching them with an equally powerful (If not more) water whip. "You can't knock me down!" she responded triumphantly.

He ran closer like a charging Komodo dragon. _Okay let's try a different technique._

The game turned into hand combat, she blocked his punches with forms he had never seen before, her fingers curled like a Mantis. "You've gotten stronger," she noted.

"So have you," he replied as he ducked from one of her whips.

She was an expert at dodging; he couldn't aim a full attack on her. _If she would just stay STILL for one damn minute in her entire life._

He fired some attacks at her head, so he could prevent her from gaining the upper hand. She would have to duck, right?

"Basics, Zuko! Basics," he could hear his Uncle calling from the side-line. _Yes basics, think back…_

His plan was in action, Katara lost her balance and struggled on the floor; she was used to shifting ground; like an icy tundra. It was hard for her to adjust to the stability she now crawled on. Desperately she made an ice fortress around her broken form (he noted that she had smashed her shoulder) but he knew it was no use. He smashed through it with one punch and they both screamed and shouted at the impact.

"Stay away!" she screamed as his full force landed on her.

"Get off me!"

"Hey stop it," he replied sternly. "You're hurting," She was bashing against his chest. _Did this woman ever give up?_

Unexpectedly she shot some water from the air into his eyes and he lurched back in shock, instantly it was his back that was pinned on the ground, but his weight was too much for her and they rolled together, grunting as they did so.

He didn't draw fire, he could've singed her. Instead he shielded her body and took the force of the blow when they made contact with the ground once again. _Well, aren't I the perfect gentleman?_

Instead of being the perfect lady she slapped him in the face and jumped back to her feet.

He blinked at the sting and distantly he could hear his crew in hysterics. He could make out Kasumi's delighted squeals; "Yeahhhh! You go, Katara!"

In pure rage he launched himself at her, aiming to wind her by tackling her in the stomach. She made a taunting gesture and beckoned him towards her, bending over slightly. "Come and get me!" she called.

_Oh you're in for it now._

He smashed into….hard.

It was hard and cold and it wasn't Katara.

It was an ice wall and Katara was behind it. Before he could register what was happening a whip of water came out from nowhere and hit him hard in the groin.

He bent over in excruciating pain and he felt her real weight slam into him. He whirled. She whirled. A result which ended with him slamming into the bitter boards of the deck, his neck jerking from the impact, Katara straddling him, her tanned hands lay on his tunic front.

He panted, she panted, her hair had come out of its braid and curtained around her shoulders, falling over her chest. He couldn't quite describe how she looked. He was still trying to get his head around her underwear.

"WOOOO!" "YEAHHH!" "HAHA!"

His crew came into view, he had almost forgotten they were there and they were watching. For the moment it was just him and Katara and that was all that mattered.

Men appeared from their watching posts, they had been wearing their helmets.

Kasumi gave Katara the hand up and high fived her best friend, then she laughed at Zuko and gave him a hand too. He winced at the sudden movement, he realised he was covered in bruises. He whirled to Katara and sure enough she was suffering from the same injuries as him, her shoulder looked slightly disjointed and out of place.

Ty came to attend to her wounds at once and Zuko pulled a face. It was evident that he showed an interest in her. Didn't he have a sweetheart at home to wait on him like everybody else? Still, it annoyed him when he acted like this. Ty was just a _Private _after all.

He glanced up to the clouds as he rubs his wounds; the helmsman gave him the thumbs up from his crow's nest. His moustache waved in the wind and he received a toothy grin. It surprised him how much support he had from his crew.

Korin arrived with sufficient medicine. She tended to Zuko's wounds by wrapping a bandage around the cut on his arm and dipping them in salt-water for cleansing. He winced at the stinging sensation and Korin rolled her eyes. "It's just a little graze, my Prince,"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she caught sight of Katara's state of dress. "What in Agni's name…"

"Oh stop _fussing_, Mom!" Kasumi had cut in, her cheeks flushing.

He could hear Ty from a few paces away murmuring to Katara. "I'm really sorry, but this might hurt…"

She took a deep breath and Ty slammed her shoulder into the metal wall. She gasped with the pain but everyone heard the "pop" when her bone clicked back into place and knew that he'd done the right thing.

_I could have done that. That should have been me._

He cursed himself that he was missing these simple opportunities to compliment her. Jee had already sneaked one in about her skill, his Uncle was gushing with praise. It wasn't like he wanted to want to compliment her anyway.

But it gave him peace of mind when he did.

* * *

><p>The next day, things were returning to normal. He woke up saying to himself-"Today will be the day. The Avatar will come to me today. This will be it,"<p>

It never usually was but that didn't stop him. The Avatar gave him hope.

It was a crisp morning, the coldness hit him like one of Katara's slaps and he was suddenly grateful for the insulation of his armour uniform. Iroh greeted him as usual and they ran over a few fire bending forms (which he had literally perfected), only to receive Iroh's silent stare to replace the expected praise.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"There's a storm coming, Prince Zuko, a big one,"

Zuko followed his point of direction and raised an eyebrow at his Uncle, "You're out of your mind, Uncle-there's not a cloud in sight, it's perfect,"

Iroh frowned at his nephew, Zuko could see his eyebrows furrow across his worried eyes. "Listen, Prince Zuko-there is a storm approaching directly from the North, I suggest we alter our course and head southwest…"—

"Right back to where we started? I don't think so, we'd be handing ourselves over to a furious Zhao,"

"We will have to confront him eventually, Zuko. We need to stop off at a harbour at least for the night," Iroh spoke with a sternness that made Zuko stop and consider.

He took a deep breath. "We know that the Avatar is travelling northeast, so we will do the same,"

"Zuko…"—

"Zhao is already ahead, Uncle! I'm not throwing away the slim chance of returning home because of your Old Man Superstitions- When I actually see a cloud with my own eyes, then I will consider docking for the night," he trailed off and stared at the horizon-there wasn't any clouds. "Until then, we continue," he finished, softly.

"My joints tell me that…"

"It's your joints against my brain, Uncle," He smiled slightly at his Uncle's stupidity, had he even looked at the sky? It was cerulean blue, the greys he expected to emerge were absent from the skies portrait.

Iroh groaned, "You need to consider the safety of the crew as well, my Prince," he adjusted the cuffs of his morning robe. "It's not just you who will be in danger,"

Zuko knew where the general was going. Katara was evidently his new weakness and his Uncle had picked up on that. Feeling like that was infuriating and made him feel powerless; caring hurt. They contradicted eachother. It was a strange sensation-having someone he wanted to protect. He hated every moment of it.

"The crew know what they signed up for, the moment the set foot on this ship-they knew what dangers they might come up against. I don't doubt them,"

Iroh snorted fire; something he didn't do very often. "Don't pretend you don't care,"

Zuko locked his jaw. There is was again. Iroh was playing on his weakness. He did care, but he acted aloof-it made a man stronger that way.

When he didn't answer, Iroh shook his head, "You don't have to be noble all the time, Zuko,"

Something about the tone of his voice made him want to break down; he clenched his jaw tightly and stared at the ground.

"Please, just…don't, Uncle," he said quietly.

There was a sound behind him and he saw Jee and Ty emerging from the cabins, instantly the anger and annoyance (or was it jealousy) that he possessed for Ty before came flooding back towards him. He flushed and cursed himself for being so immature.

"I hope you all heard that," he said in a louder voice. "We're continuing North, despite rumours of a storm," He held his head high and tried his best to look passive.

Lieutenant Jee frowned and shot a quick glance at Iroh, "That's not fair, we could all be killed," he replied sternly.

His temper rose, where was their authority? This was his ship and he didn't need some weak-willed lecture on the decisions he was making. _Didn't I just have this conversation with my Uncle?_

He rose next to him and looked his faithful Lieutenant right in the eyes. He almost matched his height now, which gave him a secret ego-boost. _I must be growing._

"Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety," he growled, directed at Jee.

It was Ty who protested, "Your Highness, I…"

"_You_ will learn to _not_ speak out of turn,"

Ty continued his pitiful attempt to get his voice heard. "If I may…"

"Permission declined, Private,"

"Zuko…"Iroh began.

"Where is Kasumi?" he asked politely.

Jee narrowed his eyes angrily. "In the kitchen," he spat. "C'mon Ty, let's go practice those forms," He curled a hand round the younger man's shoulders and led him to the training space. Jee's words stung, they were aimed at him because it used to be Zuko, himself who sparred with his Lieutenant. It didn't matter now anyway, he was too advanced for Jee's easy go fire blasts.

Silently, he prayed to Agni that Ty would get his ass kicked by Jee and hopefully perish in the amidst of it.

* * *

><p>She found him cross-legged in his room. All the windows had been blocked out and candles lay in front of him, leaping with energy when he inhaled and glowing back down when he exhaled. He seemed oblivious of her entrance.<p>

"Prince Zuko?"

He whirled and to her bewilderment he smiled. It was only a twitch on the corner of his mouth, but it was warmed her inside, he looked like the teenage boy he should have been. _This was an improvement, I'm finally understanding him._

"Iroh said you might be hungry, so I bought you some steamed rice," she said quietly, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh well, thanks," he grunted quietly. When she turned to leave discreetly, he coughed and gestured for her to stay. "Please," he motioned for her to sit next to him. "I can't eat all this by myself; I'm not that hungry,"

Her form deflated. So the rumours were true-Zuko didn't eat, he didn't sleep. Maybe he was on some kind of disciplined routine, some volunteers back at the South Pole did that once. They refused to eat and sleep they just sat there in the icy climate in the middle of the village, it didn't last very long though. Gran Gran got fed up with their idealistic fantasies and dragged them inside.

Hesitantly, she picked up the chopsticks and dug into some of the rice. Zuko watched intently, she felt her face warming up.

"Leave the jerky," he added. "I'll eat that later,"

She nodded and switched her chopstick direction, "I don't like jerky anyway," she replied.

Zuko did a double take. "Are you kidding? That's the best part," he said, withdrawing some chopsticks from his robe and helped himself to the other side of the bowl.

She chuckled slightly. "You'd get on so well with my brother," she added smiling at the thought.

There was a silence, just them digging into the meal then-"What's he like?" Katara raised her head. "Your brother, I mean," he added, flushing.

Katara smiled fondly and cocked her head. The presence of Sokka invaded her mind like a flood. "He's an absolute goofball," she laughed. "Really, he is. He's only one year and a half older than me, but he thinks he all it. He's actually one of the oldest in the village, meat is literally his life and he's mad about inventing things. This one time he created a watch tower made out of snow, it took him three whole days of intensive labour to finish it and my friend, Natsuki accidently destroyed it-he was furious,"

"How did that happen? It must have been a pretty pathetic Watch tower to just fall down just like that,"

"Oh no, it was majestic. But it _was_ made out of snow and well…." She trailed off, remembering how it _actually_ was destroyed. "It was my fault really; Natsuki wasn't all that great at Waterbending at the time so I was trying to teach her some cool moves I had learnt that day. But she obviously didn't have complete control over it and…" she made a crumbling gesture with her hands.

Zuko chuckled quietly; the jerky was almost finished now. "You're lucky that your brother didn't kill you, I think my sister would've,"

Katara frowned. "You have a sister?"

Zuko carried on stabbing the last piece of jerky with his chopsticks, it clanged as it made contact with the bowl. "Yeah, Princess Azula. You might've heard of her,"

Vaguely she remembered some male soldiers returning from the courting season with some stories of a "Princess Azula," They weren't exactly the nicest stories she'd heard. "Yes, I remember now," she lay down her chopsticks and folded her hands on her lap. "I never heard anything about you, though,"

"The banished Prince isn't really important; I've been gone for three years now,"

"But your banishment should've sparked some stories at least?"

"I guess," he pushed the jerky on its side. "My Father didn't want many people to know about it, he was ashamed, I suppose. But he won't be for long,"

"I know," she agreed. "You'll find the Avatar soon,"

"You think?"

"I know so," she had some instinct that it was the Avatar's destiny to interlink with theirs soon and when he did, they'd be ready for him. "I'll help you,"

Zuko's face brightened slightly, the darkened. "You can't, it's too dangerous,"

She scoffed, and picked up the chopsticks again. "You're not my Father,"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Have you been with Kasumi all day?"

"Yes, Dad,"

Zuko smirked slightly. "Very funny," he paused slightly, "So your Father is alive?" There was a sense of relief in his voice.

"Yes," she said happily. "He's absolutely the opposite of you; he's jokey like Sokka and not at all brooding like you,"

"I do not_ brood_,"

"Yes you do, what are you doing now then?"

Zuko blanched and placed the chopsticks next to hers. "I'm_ meditating_ for your information,"

"What?"

"Meditating, Firebenders do it to control their breathing…and their temper for that matter,"

She snorted. "So you just sit there and…"

"Come here, I'll show you,"

She shuffled over to him and crossed her legs in an undignified manner. "So now what?"

"Shhh, I'm meditating,"

She peered at his form and tried to mimic what he was doing; she folded her hands in her lap and breathed in and out to match his breath. They sounded ridiculous together and eventually she broke down in giggles.

Zuko broke a smile, his eyes still closed. "You're a failure, daddy is disappointed,"

She blinked. "Did you just make a joke?"

"No," he replied and continued his breathing ritual.

She laughed and regained her composure. "Thank You." He murmured, still in mediation mode but he had stopped the breath control.

"For what?"

"You're just about the only person today who hasn't got on my nerves,"

"Really?" She twiddled her thumbs. "I thought I do a great job of annoying you,"

"Well…" he let out a heavy sigh. "You don't,"

"Only when I kick your ass when we spar?"

"That's a different story,"

"Oh c'mon, that was fun wasn't it?"

"You slapped me in the_ face_,"

She flinched, flushing as she twiddled with one of her loopies. "Oh sorry about that, natural instinct you know…"

"Well, your instinct hurts,"

She laughed but he didn't join in. "I thought I was finally figuring you out, Zuko, but it turns out I know nothing about you after all," she murmured.

"That's not true," he began, opening his eyes. "You know enough about me to know that I'm not like other Fire Nation soldiers,"

She cut him off; there was something she needed to know. "Who are you really?"

He was silent for ages, as if he was contemplating some dramatic answer, something that would really impress her. When she was finally beginning to regret she had asked the question he said, "I'm here, I'm your rescuer and that's all that matters now,"

Overhead she heard the patter of raindrops on the metal frame and shadows of shooting droplets fell over her skin. "It's raining," she began in awe. "How is that even possible? It was perfect only an hour ago…"

She trailed off when she saw the disgruntled look on Zuko's face. "Dammit," he murmured and then swore some other words under his breath.

"Zuko?"

"Stay here, Katara," He began to get up and she followed. "What did I just tell you?" he snapped.

She felt that similar rising sensation build up in her. "The last time this happened wasn't the most enjoyable experience, Zuko," she stated darkly. "Let me come out!"

His voice cracked a little, she saw his frame crumple-"Please, just stay here,"

"_No,"_

He groaned, gave her one last pleading look and exited the room. One moment later she followed.

Outside, the weather was turning. It had become notably darker and growing up next to the sea; her instincts told her that they were all in danger. Rain thundered on the metal, rebounding back harshly to sting their ankles. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Zuko, we need to get out of here…."—

"Well, lookie here," came the mocking voice of Jee. He and the other members of the crew were out on deck watching the state of the sky in a formation of cumulonimbus clouds. "I guess your Uncle was right about the storm after all,"

She could see Zuko flinch from behind him, his back went rigid and he whirled. "Lieutenant!" he shouted. "You'd better learn some respect, or it will teach you," he finished menacingly, jabbing a finger in his chest. _That's what his Father said wasn't it. _Katara mused-this was how Zuko coped during bad situations; _he tries to be strong, apparently, just like his Father._

"What do _you_ know about respect?" Jee sneered back, with General Iroh making a slicing gesture across his neck as he did so. Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"The way you're talking to everyone today, you're shouting at your hard-working crew and your esteemed Uncle which shows that you know _nothing _about respect. We're all worried about our own safety, whilst _you_ only care about yourself and _your_ honour," Jee finished; he knew the impact he had on Zuko.

Iroh slapped his forehead.

Kasumi entered, "Whoa that's some storm," she said casually. "We better get this ship to safety before…" she stopped when she realised the whole crew was in solemn silence.

Katara winced.

Zuko whirled round and held his hands out in a defensive posture, Jee copied and soon their wrists were locked next to eachother. The circled one another menacingly-there was no bow at the start of this fight. It wasn't anything honourable.

"Easy now," Iroh added quietly.

Steam juddered off Zuko's fingertips and she knew this had to stop.

"General Iroh!" she called "Do something!"

The General was already onto it, he slapped the two men's hands away from eachother and they retaliated, both their hands still balled in fists. "Enough!" he shouted. "Grow up both of you," he held his hands out in a compromise. "We are all just tired for being at sea for so long, I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better,"

"I already ate," Zuko spat, he shot a quick look at her and she blinked.

"This is no time for eating," she cut in.

"Katara's right," Kasumi added. "Look at the clouds,"

They did, the rain was even heavier now and flashes of lightning illuminated the clouds with eerie shadows.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship!" Zuko shouted.

"Don't get so wound up," Kasumi shouted back, not because she was angry, just to be heard over the downpour. "We need to work together and—Ahh!"

There was a massive crash and the boat seemed to sway in a way it shouldn't. The lightning had hid somewhere around the boiler. Smoke came out of the chimneys in an uncontrollable manner. Water flooded on deck and everyone widened their stances to regain their balance.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," replied Jee holding onto the railings in panic.

"I can bend the water back," she shouted, raising her arms in a complex form and throwing the liquid back into the angry ocean. "Move out the way!" she called.

_Ah, she had missed her Waterbending._

There was another crash and she stumbled backwards, strong arms caught her and Private Ty was behind her. "Steady there," he shouted.

Zuko's good eye seemed to pop.

"Is she okay!"

"She's fine!" Ty shouted back.

"Stop fussing!" Katara replied.

"Look!" Iroh said and jabbed a finger at the broken chimneys. The helmsman had fallen out of the crow's nest and was dangling off the rails with a one hand hold. "What is going on?" Korin shouted as she came out of the cabins with a paper-reed umbrella. "Oh my…"

"The helmsman!" Zuko shouted and made his way to climb up the tower. Even from down on the deck you could hear the helmsman's grunts and cries for help. The ship rocked dangerously and a few times she saw them slip.

Jee followed at a close pace behind him and Katara realised what he was doing. _He's sorry; he regrets what he's done. He's fighting._

And she would to.

"Kasumi get everyone safely inside, I'm going to try and calm the waters!"

Kasumi nodded. "You heard the girl!" she screamed. "Get your butts inside!"

She inhaled and sliced the water in half, one side controlled by each of her arms, they dispersed at her command.

Another lightning bolt crashed down it headed straight for her and… Iroh stepped in front of her and took the full shock of the bolt. She gasped.

"Iroh!" Kasumi screamed.

His whole body was glowing from the energy he possessed inside and with a jab of his other hand, the lightning shot off in the opposite direction.

"What in La's name…"—

"Ahh!" cried the helmsman above her and she looked just in time to see him loose his grip and fall…only to be held up by Zuko's arm, he dangled from the arm holds. Jee had his back and took the helmsman's hand. "Well done, your highness," They smiled up at eachother.

Once they were down, Zuko frowned at the two girls. "Get inside!" he screamed.

But Kasumi wasn't paying attention to him; she looked at the sea that was glowing a luminous blue beneath them. Something that wasn't natural.

* * *

><p>It was him.<p>

It was the Avatar.

He was just a boy.

He was controlling some kind of beast that looked like it could take the ship out in one swipe but he wasn't registering that. It was just the Avatar with his grey eyes and air bender tattoos that he was interested in.

"Attack!" he screamed. The Avatar was in reaching distance so he fired a multitude of blasts and they hit the boy, but only slightly. He dodged most of it but it singed his orange robe and shreds of it littered on the ship.

"Fire!" he screamed. "All of you! What are you waiting for?"

The crew were motionless.

The Avatar was further away now; he headed for the eye of the storm and straight out of the black clouds.

"No," The words were on his lips like a prayer.

"NO!" he screamed.

"We need to follow!" he shouted.

Jee looked away, his drenched hair sticking to his face. Iroh shook his head. Zuko turned away from them and looked back up at the sky.

It was grey.

The dullest and most mocking of colours.

He felt raindrops (and Dear Agni were they tears?) running down his bangs, and then trickling along his jaw.

For a moment, he didn't care about anything. He had just let the Avatar run out of his grasp, his only chance of returning home. Of regaining his honour.

His limbs moved without him controlling them, fire shot everywhere. Generated by his fists then by his kicks. He shot with everything he had. All his might, all his energy.

"We need to get inside!" Kasumi shouted behind him. "It's too dangerous!"

"Zuko!" Iroh was shouting. "Control yourself!"

_Why should he? _He'd been controlling himself all this time; he just needed to let all this frustration go.

Who was he angry at?

Everyone. _No-one._

He fired a blast at his crew, but before it could reach them, it was extinguished by a wave of water. Katara stood in front of them, she was saturated, water dripped from her clothes in the same state she was when he rescued her.

"I don't want to fight you!" she called. "But I will if you get out of control!"

He balled his fists. He wasn't going to. Instead he turned to that cold, grey sky again.

"Why don't you just strike me!" he shouted. "You've never held back before, just take me and be done with it,"

And then her arms were around him. Like a warm, wave of security and safety.

He clung to her desperately, like she was the only object that was holding him together. Both of them sunk to the floor in their deflation and she held him tighter, stroking his back as she did so. They fitted so well together and he found himself thanking the spirits over and over again that he had rescued her on that stormy day.

"Katara, it's the Avatar, he's gone," he knew he sounded pathetic, but he could barely formulate articulate words at the moment.

"Shhh," she calmed him.

"It's like meditation remember," she whispered in his good ear. "Control your breathing,"

And with her words, he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and let me know what you think. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. 3<strong>_


End file.
